The Cheshire Case
by Layla Guilden
Summary: Suite à la découverte d'un rat dans l'appartement du 221B, Mrs Hudson confie à ses deux locataires la garde de Cheshire, un chat censé détruire les nuisibles. Notre détective préféré s'étant vu refuser le droit de transformer l'animal en expérience, c'est John qui en a la charge, ce qui, visiblement, ne ravit pas son colocataire... - COMPLET!
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous! Oui, oui, je suis de retour, déjà :)

Je dois vous avouer que cette fanfiction mijotait dans ma tête depuis un moment et que je suis contente de pouvoir me remettre à travailler dessus :) Mais je vous dois quelques explications :)

Vous aurez sans doute déjà remarqué que j'aime beaucoup les chats (mon chat du silence, qui devient peu à peu ma signature, en est la plus belle des preuves), aussi ne serez-vous pas surpris que cette histoire parle de chats (surtout si vous savez que 'Cheshire' est lié au mot 'chat' dans _Alice in Wonderland_). Par contre, je dois avouer qu'il y aura peut-être des moments de craquage dans cette fic' (je l'avais commencée vraiment pour rigoler, mais l'ambiance me plait bien, et j'ai envie d'essayer d'aller au bout :) ), étant donné que notre pauvre John va réaliser petit à petit que Sherlock se comporte un peu comme un chat (les heures de sommeil en moins), et qu'il va plutôt aimer l'idée, ce qui peut donner à cette fic' un côté... bizarre? Je ne sais pas, dites-moi, et je verrai selon vos avis si je continue ou pas ^^ (au pire je le ferai juste pour le délire).

Dernière chose : je me comporte moi-même pas mal comme un chat, on me l'a déjà fait remarquer, alors certaines descriptions que John pourrait faire de filles qui ressemblent à des chats sont inspirées de moi et de personne d'autre. Je ne voudrais pas vexer quelqu'un sans le vouloir, donc je précise, ce n'est ni une critique ni une façon de m'en moquer. (Sinon, je suis bizarre, et je l'assume, maow!)

Cette fic' sera écrite du point de vue de John :) Et elle est vouée à contenir du slash :)

Je ne détiens aucun droit sur la série Sherlock, ni sur les délicieuses personnes qui prêtent leurs corps à mes héros préférés.

* * *

Tout avait commencé par un chat.

Enfin, pour être plus clair, tout avait commencé par l'arrivée impromptue de Mrs Hudson dans notre appartement au moment où Sherlock achevait de disséquer un rat sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Après plusieurs longues nuits emplies de couinements et autres bruits étranges, mon colocataire et moi-même avions fini par déloger l'insupportable animal de nos murs. Évidemment, Sherlock avait en tête une série d'expériences auxquelles le rongeur pourrait contribuer, et il fut nommé "assistant à la recherche" – une façon élégante de dire que son corps allait être légué à la science.

Notre propriétaire, habituée aux manies du détective, n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée par l'animal, mais nous questionna sur son origine, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'idée que puisse ramper entre ses murs ce qu'elle imaginait déjà être "une immense colonie de rongeurs". Malgré les explications rassurantes de Sherlock, il fut impossible de faire entendre raison à la vieille dame, qui décidé de "prendre les choses en main".

Et c'est ici qu'intervient le chat.

Il avait tacitement été décidé que je serais celui qui s'occuperait de l'animal : Sherlock, égal à lui-même, refusait d'accorder la moindre importance à ce qui ne pouvait servir pour une expérience (et Mrs Hudson avait été _très_ claire sur le traitement qui devait être accordé à la pauvre bête). Après une très longue discussion avec notre propriétaire à propos du nom qui serait donné à la petite boule de poils (qui peut me remercier de lui avoir évité les ridicules surnoms de Poupousse, Pelote et Minouchet), il fut baptisé Cheshire.

Cheshire avait une robe noire, et des yeux d'un bleu-gris qui rappelait fortement les yeux de Sherlock. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à faire la sieste sur mon fauteuil préféré, à dormir sur mon lit pendant la nuit et à se mettre à ronronner au son du violon.

Après une semaine de cohabitation, Cheshire se faisait doucement une place dans notre quotidien. En plus de nos tasses de thé, je remplissais chaque matin un bol de lait, je ne trébuchais plus lorsqu'il s'enroulait autour de mes jambes, et j'apprivoisais petit à petit notre farouche compagnon.

Tout bien pensé, le félin avait plus que la couleur des yeux en commun avec Sherlock. Tous deux froids au premier abord, ils se révélaient être des compagnons faciles à supporter. Ils avaient tendance à envahir mon espace personnel et ma vie privée, à reculer d'un pas quand je voulais les approcher, et à me jeter ce regard qui voulait dire "John, cesse d'énoncer ce qui est évident".

Un soir, alors que Sherlock s'était installé dans le salon pour polir son violon pendant que je lisais dans le canapé, Cheshire, qui jusque-là dormait dans un coin, s'approcha, sauta gracieusement sur le canapé, et s'installa sur mes genoux. Surpris, je caressai d'une main hésitante le dos de l'animal, qui se laissa aller à ronronner son contentement. Je laissai un sourire éclairer mon visage, posai mon livre, et laissai courir mes doigts le long de l'échine du chat, pour rejoindre sa tête et gratter gentiment ses oreilles. Récompensé par l'intensification de ses ronronnements, je continuai à caresser Cheshire, qui semblait apprécier tout particulièrement l'attention qui lui était accordée.

"John, je te saurai gré de faire cesser immédiatement le vacarme infernal qu'engendre cette créature."

Je sursautai, surprenant le chat, qui sauta vivement de mes genoux pour aller réfugier dans ma chambre.

"Un 'vacarme infernal', Sherlock?"

"Je n'arrive pas à penser quand cette boule de fourrure est dans les parages. Il est incapable de rester en place, et il respire trop fort!"

J'empêchai le rire qui montait lentement dans ma poitrine de sortir de ma bouche, et je toussai pour cacher mon amusement, mais mon colocataire, toujours attentif aux moindres détails, me jeta un regard noir avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Sherlock, Ches' est un _chat_. Ces animaux dorment énormément, mais ils ont aussi besoin de bouger, et il est hors de question que je l'enferme dans ma chambre afin que sa… respiration ne trouble pas ta réflexion."

"_Ches'_, hein?"

Le dédain est parfaitement décelable dans le ton du détective, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être surpris par sa remarque.

"Sherlock?"

"Cet animal est là depuis à peine une semaine, et vous en êtes déjà aux familiarités ?"

"C'est un _animal_, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas comme si je tutoyais une personne que je venais de rencontrer, il n'y a pas de conventions sociales à respecter."

Après coup, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter :

"Tu n'es pas _jaloux_, tout de même, Sherlock?"

Le détective se contracta dans son fauteuil et cessa tout mouvement pendant quelques secondes. Puis, brusquement, il se leva, prit avec lui son violon et son archet, traversa la pièce sans me regarder, entra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un chapelet de notes emplissait l'appartement, et Cheshire descendit l'escalier pour venir se poster devant la porte close du détective, l'oreille dressée et l'air attentif.

Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui venait juste de se passer.

oOoOoOo

Cette-nuit-là, dès que Sherlock eut fini de faire valser son archet sur les cordes du violon, Cheshire remonta les escaliers pour venir dormir sur mon lit, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

"_C'est étrange, tout de même, que Sherlock n'aime pas Ches'… Il n'est pas agressif, il est propre, et ne miaule pas sans raison… C'est un gentil chat."_

Lequel gentil chat était en train de faire sa toilette sur mon lit. Bon, et bien, soit, ça va avec le fait d'être un chat, ce genre de comportements.

Je me mis en pyjama et préparai mes vêtements pour le lendemain avant de me retourner vers le lit où Cheshire m'attendait, me regardant de manière étrange.

"Ches', ne fais pas ton Sherlock, pitié. Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais stupide et naïf."

Ce que je suis probablement. Mais ça, je n'allais pas le dire au chat. Il aurait pu aller le répéter à Sherlock.

Je secouai la tête. Je commençais à avoir des idées bizarres. Ce n'était pas parce que mon colocataire et mon chat avait des comportements en commun que j'allais commencer à les associer à chaque fois que je pensais à l'un d'entre eux.

Je laissai échapper un soupir avant de finir par me glisser entre les draps, et de laisser toute pensée s'éteindre. Les idées bizarres pouvaient attendre demain.

oOoOoOo

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec un poids sur la poitrine. Je paniquai une seconde avant de me rappeler que je dormais avec un chat, et que ce chat avait tendance à aimer la chaleur et à se rapprocher de mon visage au fil de la nuit.

Je le poussai gentiment sur le côté avant de me lever et d'enfiler mon peignoir pour commencer ma journée.

Sherlock était dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé devant lui, plongé dans le journal du matin. Il n'y avait pas de thé pour moi, mais il était rare que le brillant détective en fasse pour nous deux, alors je ne m'en formalisai pas.

"Bonjour, Sherlock."

Il ne me répondit pas. Il devait être encore fâché pour ma remarque de la veille.

Je poussai un soupir las.

"Je m'excuse pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier, Sherlock."

"Mmm."

Bon, mieux, mais pas encore ça. Je lui resservis une tasse de thé chaude, y ajoutai deux sucres, et la posai devant lui. Il ne m'ignora pas et se mit à boire le thé que je venais de lui servir. Point pour moi, alors.

Je me contentai d'un œuf et de toasts pour le petit déjeuner. Cheshire arriva dans la cuisine alors que je finissais mon repas, et je me levai pour lui préparer une soucoupe de lait.

Sherlock fit claquer bruyamment sa langue, mais ne commenta pas. Je le regardai une seconde, intrigué, avant de hausser les épaules : s'il voulait être jaloux de Ches', il n'avait qu'à l'être. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je le laisserais faire, et je me contenterais de l'observer pour essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de cette jalousie.

J'ouvris définitivement ce matin-là "L'Affaire Cheshire".

* * *

Bon, pas trop bizarre pour le moment, je pense :)

On verra bien ce que vous en penserez :p

Review?

- Layla


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà :D

Merci pour ceux qui ont déjà posté des reviews pour le premier chapitre, qui n'est pas encore du craquage total de ma part x)

Bon, je vous rassure, c'est une fic' délire, mais je vais pas inventer n'importe quoi non plus, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop horrible quand même x) (comment ça, je sous-estime mon travail? Bon, oui, c'est vrai, un peu...)

Voici la suite!

Rappel : je ne détiens pas les droits sur la série Sherlock *laisse échapper une série de jurons en japonais*

* * *

Je commençai par me renseigner sur internet à propos des chats. J'appris ainsi que Ches' marquait son territoire quand il se frottait contre moi, qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde droit dans les yeux sans ciller (mais qu'il appréciait que l'on ait pour lui un regard affectueux, avec clignement…), que l'introduction d'un autre chat dans la maison bouleverserait l'ordre hiérarchique et provoquerait des bagarres, et que les contacts physiques ne sont pas naturels entre les chats. J'appris aussi que les chats vivent selon une hiérarchie de la domination (la loi du plus fort, en somme…), qu'il y a différents types de miaulements (pour demander, pour saluer,…), et qu'un chat peut ronronner pour exprimer son bien-être mais aussi pour se rassurer en situation de stress.

Bon. Un tas d'informations très utiles, certes, mais je cherchais à en savoir plus sur le comportement de Sherlock, pas sur celui de Ches'. Notre chat a un comportement tout à fait normal, il n'est pas agressif envers Sherlock, il ne mord pas, il n'urine même pas sur les meubles…

"_Je ne comprends vraiment pas…"_

Prenons le problème d'une autre manière… Si Sherlock était un autre chat, cette espèce de 'jalousie', faute d'un meilleur terme, serait une façon de prévenir l'autre qu'il est sur son territoire. S'en suivrait alors un combat entre eux deux pour déterminer qui serait le dominant.

"_Dans cette situation, le territoire, c'est moi? Cette histoire est définitivement sans queue ni tête!"_

J'étais en train de penser à Sherlock en tant que _chat_. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Ce qui faisait réfléchir, tout de même. Parce qu'il y avait carrément de quoi se poser des questions.

Je pris un moment pour remettre les éléments dans l'ordre.

"_- Je suis quelqu'un de gentil et d'accommodant, donc les chats que je pourrais avoir seront toujours dominants par rapport à moi._

_- Je vivais avec Sherlock en premier, donc Ches' est un intrus (toujours dans l'idée où Sherlock est un chat)._

_- Ches' m'a marqué comme faisant partie de son territoire et dort sur mon lit, sur mon fauteuil… partout où il y a mon odeur. Et il se laisse caresser, ce que Sherlock a l'air de prendre pour la trahison ultime. Donc Sherlock veut des caresses."_

Euh… Une minute, là. J'étais carrément en train de penser à Sherlock avec des oreilles de chat en haut du crâne en train de me réclamer des caresses sur le canapé. Sur le moment, je piquai un fard carabiné. J'étais d'ailleurs bien content que Sherlock soit toujours occupé avec le rat de la veille.

"_John Hamish Watson, tu te reprends tout de suite et tu réfléchis de manière systématique et neutre."_

Sherlock n'était pas un chat. Mais il était jaloux de Ches'. Pourtant Ches' partageait sa passion pour le violon et pour le vampirisme de mon espace vital. Mais Sherlock n'était pas un chat.

"_Un humain avec des comportements félins? J'en ai déjà rencontré… Des filles qui penchent la tête quand elles sont attentives, qui ronronnent presque quand on les caresse, qui se roulent en boule pour s'endormir n'importe où…"_

J'avais du mal à associer les comportements félins avec un être masculin. Le chat, pour moi, était définitivement féminin, tout en grâce, en délicatesse, en élégance…

"_Mais Sherlock est comme ça, non? Il a de l'élégance, de la prestance… même ce petit côté hautain qu'ont certains chats, il l'a. Et son regard est hypnotique."_

Et là, encore, l'image mentale de Sherlock avec des oreilles de chat. J'allais avoir un sérieux problème si je pensais à ça en étant en face de lui. J'avais un sérieux problème. Parce que j'aimais vraiment l'effet que cette image mentale avait sur moi.

"_Ça l'adoucirait, non, une paire d'oreilles de chat? Et puis, on pourrait deviner ses émotions à la manière dont elles bougeraient, et ce serait plus facile pour le comprendre…"_

J'avais bien envie de tester quelque chose, du coup…

Je vérifiai que mon colocataire était toujours occupé avant de fouiller les dossiers de mon ordinateur pour trouver l'unique photo acceptable de Sherlock que j'avais réussi à prendre, un jour où il ne faisait pas trop attention à moi et où il n'avait pas remarqué l'appareil photo entre mes mains. J'en fis une copie avant de l'ouvrir dans un éditeur d'images. Je finis par trouver une paire d'oreilles de chat noires sur internet, que j'ouvris aussi dans mon éditeur, avant de m'appliquer pendant un moment à faire fusionner harmonieusement les deux images. Je continuais à jeter des regards vers la cuisine pour vérifier ce que faisait Sherlock, mais il était trop occupé par sa dissection pour me remarquer.

Mon édition terminée, je regardai l'image que j'avais créée.

Un seul mot me vint à l'esprit : _adorable_. Tout simplement a-do-ra-ble.

J'imprimai la photo retouchée et la glissai dans ma poche. Ce serait un sujet de réflexion pour plus tard. J'allais mener une petite expérience de mon cru.

oOoOoOo

Le diner était servi, et Sherlock mangeait en silence. Moi, je préparais l'assiette de Ches', qui se frottait contre mes jambes.

"Mais oui, Ches', je vais te donner à manger, ne t'en fais pas."

J'accompagnai mes paroles d'une série de petites caresses sur la tête de l'animal, qui me remercia en ronronnant légèrement avant de frotter sa joue contre ma main.

"John, ton assiette va être froide."

"J'en ai pour une seconde."

Je déposai l'assiette de Ches' dans un coin de la cuisine et lui caressai une dernière fois l'échine avant d'aller m'asseoir pour diner.

"Sérieusement, le chat ne peut pas attendre qu'on ait terminé de diner?"

"Ça ne prend qu'une minute, et les chats aiment manger en compagnie de leur maitre."

"Ah."

Elle était là, cette inflexion de voix froide, à nouveau. Sherlock n'avait décidément aucune amitié pour ce pauvre Cheshire.

Je ne fis plus aucun commentaire concernant le chat jusqu'à la fin du diner. Je fis la vaisselle avant d'aller m'asseoir dans le fauteuil pour digérer un peu, avant de retourner travailler à mon dernier article sur le blog. C'était un article de présentation de Cheshire, que j'avais promis à Mrs Hudson d'écrire, pour qu'elle puisse le montrer à ses amies.

Ches' vint de suite s'installer sur mes genoux, où je le caressai un peu avant de le laisser tranquille. J'avais retenu ce que j'avais lu sur internet, et je n'avais pas envie de mettre Ches' mal à l'aise.

Sur le canapé qui me faisait face, Sherlock boudait. Il boudait comme boudent les enfants, bras croisés et moue adorable inclus. Il _boudait_, et il regardait Ches' recevoir des caresses.

"_Jalousie. Toute son attitude est criante de jalousie."_

Il était temps de lancer la première phase de mon expérience. Je m'étirai et poussai Ches' de mes genoux pour pouvoir me relever. Je contournai le canapé, pour me rendre à la table où trônait mon ordinateur, et j'en profitai, en passant, pour glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock et le gratter légèrement derrière les oreilles.

Le moment ne dura que quelques secondes, et j'allai m'asseoir sur ma chaise pour travailler à mon article pour le blog. Il n'y avait probablement personne que ce genre d'entrées intéresserait. Mais j'avais l'étrange impression que Sherlock n'aimerait pas ce billet du tout.

J'avais hâte de voir sa réaction quand il l'aurait lu.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! :)

La suite bientôt!

Review?

- Layla


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite que plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandée :) Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Je ne détiens toujours pas les droits sur la série Sherlock!

* * *

Je venais de finir d'écrire mon billet pour le blog quand Cheshire vint se frotter contre mes jambes et me réclamer des caresses. Je le pris sur mes genoux et le caressai un moment avant de me remettre à lire les nouveaux commentaires qui avaient été postés depuis la veille.

Sherlock était dans son fauteuil, en train de polir son violon. Je n'avais pas vu sa réaction quand je lui avais caressé les cheveux, mais ce n'était pas le but. Le but était juste d'observer si cette simple caresse changerait son comportement envers Ches'.

Je retournai m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil, le chat sur les talons, me demandant si Sherlock finirait par se rendre compte que je menais une expérience à son insu. Je le regardai polir son violon un moment, laissant mon esprit vagabonder au rythme des caresses que je glissais sur le dos de Ches', quand une pensée fugitive me traversa l'esprit.

"_Ce matin… le geste de déposer une tasse de thé devant Sherlock, est-ce que ce n'est pas le même, au fond, que celui de déposer devant Ches' une soucoupe de lait ?"_

C'était une pensée… perturbante.

Sherlock choisit ce moment pour lever les yeux vers moi, et son regard se fit légèrement inquiet, un instant, avant que je me ressaisisse et lui sourie. Il haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas.

Comme un chat. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, je le comprenais. Comme un chat. Mes pensées étaient-elles toutes vouées à devenir perturbantes?

Je finis par me lever et me rendre à la cuisine pour préparer de quoi souper. Sherlock se mit à jouer du violon, et Cheshire s'assit en face de lui, la queue enroulée autour de ses longues et élégantes pattes, l'œil attentif, les oreilles en alerte. Le morceau était très agréable, et je me mis à muser sur le rythme, entrainé par les notes guillerettes qui s'échappaient du violon.

Le souper était presque prêt, et Sherlock abandonna son violon pour venir s'asseoir à table.

"_Je me demande… Ce parallèle avec la soucoupe de lait… Peut-être que si je sers son assiette à Sherlock en premier, puis que je sers Ches', dans un même geste, Sherlock se sentira supérieur?"_

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Ce serait la deuxième phase de mon expérience.

Je préparai donc les assiettes de tout le monde, la mienne y comprise, avant de servir d'abord Sherlock, puis Ches', et de m'asseoir enfin avec mon propre repas.

"Bon appétit!"

Sherlock me regardait bizarrement. Il me fixa une seconde, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les traits empreints de concentration, avant de finalement se concentrer sur son assiette.

Mais pas de remarque sur Ches'. Rien sur mon attachement à la petite bestiole.

Ça pouvait définitivement être considéré comme un test concluant, de mon point de vue.

oOoOoOo

Après la vaisselle, je me mis à répondre à certains commentaires de fans, essayant de m'occuper en attendant que Sherlock découvre le nouvel article du blog. Ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire, étant donné qu'il venait de s'installer dans le canapé avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Je n'eus pas à attendre très longtemps.

"John… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet article?"

"Mmm? Oh, juste une petite faveur pour Mrs Hudson. Tu sais comme elle aime montrer le blog à ses amies, et elle adore Ches'."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'un _chat_ a droit à un article sur ton blog?"

"Tu as raison, Sherlock, il a droit à _un_ article. Les cent-cinquante autres te sont consacrés, comme le seront les suivants. Pas de panique."

Ah, silence.

J'avais donc marqué un point? Je me retournai vers mon colocataire, auquel je tournais toujours le dos, pour voir son visage se transformer en un masque de perplexité.

"Pas d'autre article sur le chat, Sherlock, je te le promets. Je ne le mentionnerai que si l'information est pertinente. Ça te va?"

Il hocha lentement la tête, l'air encore un peu perturbé.

Je le comprenais. Après tout, j'étais un peu en train de le manipuler, et il sentait peut-être que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans réussir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait.

Je me remis à répondre à mes lecteurs, dans le plus grand silence. Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock recommença lui aussi à valser du bout des doigts sur son clavier, et Cheshire vint se rouler en boule à mes pieds.

Quand il fut finalement l'heure d'aller dormir, je refermai mon ordinateur portable, m'étirai, et me levai pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. Quand j'en sortis après avoir fait une rapide toilette, Sherlock attendait devant la porte.

"Oh, je ne savais pas que tu attendais pour utiliser la salle de bain, Sherlock. Bonne nuit!"

J'accompagnai ces derniers mots d'une caresse sur son avant-bras, qui était dénudé, et d'un sourire chaleureux. Je vis ses yeux se remplir non seulement de perplexité mais aussi d'autre chose, plus doux, que je ne parvins pas à identifier. Je le contournai pour le laisser passer et me dirigeai, un peu perplexe moi-même, vers l'escalier qui menait à ma chambre.

Ches', évidemment, était sur mes talons.

En enlevant mon pantalon, je retrouvai la photo retouchée de Sherlock dans une de mes poches, et je m'arrêtai un instant pour l'examiner. La photo en elle-même était très réussie. On y voyait Sherlock assis dans le canapé, en train de réfléchir, penché sur une pile de dossiers, le regard pétillant d'intérêt pour l'énigme qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il avait l'air détendu, vêtu d'une chemise blanche dont il avait roulé les manches et d'un pantalon noir à la coupe parfaite. Les quelques retouches que j'avais faites adoucissaient son expression, lui donnaient une touche plus douce, et, paradoxalement, plus humaine.

Plus humaine par rapport aux expressions dont le reste du monde avait l'habitude, en tout cas. J'avais déjà vu, pour ma part, des expressions très douces transfigurer le visage de Sherlock, notamment en présence de Mrs Hudson, qu'il chérissait de manière évidente (même s'il devait lui en vouloir un peu d'avoir introduit entre ses murs un animal qui lui était insupportable). Peut-être que les gens ne comprenaient pas Sherlock parce qu'en plus d'être extrêmement intelligent il adoptait des comportements animaux? Ses mouvements, la façon qu'il avait de se déplacer, son sens du danger (que j'ai aussi, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il est normal de développer, quand on se retrouve au milieu d'une guerre), une affection pour la chaleur, un système de communication par gestes, par symboles…

Je soupirai et remis la photo dans la poche du pantalon avant de le plier et de finir de me mettre en pyjama. Je me retournai vers le lit pour trouver Ches' en train de me fixer, comme la veille.

"Ches'?"

Il émit un miaulement un peu plaintif, comme s'il cherchait à me faire comprendre quelque chose. Je m'approchai de lui et lui caressai doucement la tête, mais il recula légèrement et recommença à miauler.

"Ches'… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, sincèrement. Tu as eu à manger, tu as à boire à la cuisine, tu reçois de l'affection… Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus."

Il sauta du lit et alla s'asseoir devant la porte.

"Je dois… te suivre?"

Ches' laissa échapper un miaulement… affirmatif? avant de se glisser dans l'embrasure de la porte et de descendre les escaliers.

Intrigué, je le suivis, et le retrouvai posté devant la porte de la salle de bain.

"Ches', Sherlock est là-dedans, on ne peut pas aller à l'intérieur."

Laissant échapper un nouveau miaulement (exaspéré?), le chat poussa de la patte la porte qui avait été mal fermée et rentra dans la pièce.

"Ches', reviens ici tout de suite!"

Mais il était un peu tard pour faire demi-tour, et j'entrai précipitamment à sa suite dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui :)

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans cette salle de bain? *veut savoir combien de personnes vont deviner juste*

Donnez-moi votre avis en review? :)

A bientôt pour la suite!

- Layla


	4. Chapter 4

Je vais avant toute chose vous redire que je vous adore :D (Je sais, j'abuse, mais je ne faisais pas lire ce que j'écrivais jusqu'à ce que je me lance ici, et ça me fait du bien de savoir que ce que je fais a de la valeur pour une poignée de personnes :) )

Sinon, ce nouveau chapitre reste dans l'idée des précédents, et John se met à se parler à lui-même... Notre bon docteur serait-il en train de perdre la tête? :)

Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette salle de bain... Et vous aviez tous à peu près raison : Sherlock est dans la salle de bain, donc il est _forcément_ en tenue d'Adam. *clap clap* pour ceux qui avaient deviné xD

Trêve de plaisanteries :D Je ne détiens toujours pas les droits sur la série Sherlock :)

* * *

Je me précipitai à la suite de Cheshire, oubliant un instant où il venait d'entrer, avant de réaliser qu'il s'était arrêté à côté de la baignoire, d'où dépassait le bras de Sherlock.

"Sherlock? Je suis désolé, je sors immédiatement."

Il n'y eut ni réponse ni mouvement de la part de Sherlock, et je réalisai qu'il était immobile dans la baignoire.

"Sherlock?"

Je fis quelques pas vers la baignoire, mais mon ami ne me répondait toujours pas.

"Sherlock!"

Je me précipitai vers lui et me mis à la recherche d'un pouls. Je fus vite récompensé, et laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il allait bien. Sa respiration était régulière, et je compris que mon colocataire s'était simplement… endormi dans son bain.

Je le secouai légèrement, la main sur son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se réveiller.

"Mmm?"

"Sherlock, tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là plus longtemps."

"Mmm…"

Je me retournai pour me mettre en quête de la serviette de bain de Sherlock et me retournai pour la lui donner. Il s'était levé. Sherlock était debout… nu… devant moi.

Je lui tendis sa serviette en détournant le regard, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

"Hum… Tu devrais peut-être te couvrir pour aller jusqu'à ta chambre."

"Mmm."

Avec un peu de chance, il ne se souviendrait pas de tout ça le lendemain matin… Il était encore à moitié endormi. Il chancela en passant à côté de moi, et je le soutins pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

"Bon… Direction ton lit."

Je le conduisis, assez difficilement, jusqu'à sa chambre, où il s'affala sur le lit et se rendormit presque aussitôt. Je sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, fermai la porte, et me remis seulement à respirer une fois au pied de l'escalier qui menait à ma chambre. Ches' vint se frotter contre mes chevilles, et je le caressai avec reconnaissance.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que Sherlock aurait aimé que je m'introduise dans son espace vital, mais il aurait encore moins aimé attraper une pneumonie… Alors merci, Ches'."

Le chat se mit à ronronner gentiment sous mes caresses, avant de miauler doucement et de monter les escaliers. Je le suivis et m'allongeai sur mon lit, en essayant de ne pas penser à la réaction qu'aurait eue Sherlock dans la salle de bain s'il avait été éveillé. Ni à ma réaction en le voyant nu. Je ne voulais vraiment pas penser à ça.

"_Bientôt, en plus des oreilles de chat, je vais ajouter une queue à sa photo… _**(ricanement mental)**_ Non, non, pas de sous-entendu sexuel, cerveau, s'il te plait… On reste méthodique, on reste concentré sur l'expérience, on ne vagabonde pas! _**(une image mentale de Sherlock nu avec des oreilles et une queue de chat se dessine dans son cerveau)**_ Non mais oh, c'est moi qui décide, alors chut!"_

Cheshire me regardait bizarrement, et j'en conclus que mon conflit intérieur devait être plus visible que ce que je ne le pensais. Je soupirai et fermai les yeux.

oOoOoOo

Quelque chose sentait mauvais.

Quelque chose sentait tellement mauvais que je n'arrivais plus à retourner dans mon rêve. C'était un chouette rêve pourtant, avec des chats noirs aux yeux métalliques qui se frottaient contre moi pour me marquer, me posséder. J'avais envie d'être possédé? Euh… j'avais envie d'appartenir à un endroit, à quelqu'un, oui, c'était assez vrai.

Ça sentait vraiment mauvais, et j'ouvris les yeux. Ches' m'attendait devant la porte, l'air un peu inquiet. Je me levai, enfilai un peignoir, et descendis l'escalier, Cheshire sur les talons.

L'odeur ignoble venait de la cuisine.

"Sherlock! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?"

La cuisine était dans un état lamentable, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, à dire vrai. Il était habituel que Sherlock réduise au chaos ce petit espace essentiel à notre survie à tous les deux, par une expérience ou l'autre. Non, ce qui m'étonnait vraiment, c'est que Sherlock n'était pas en train de mener une expérience quelconque. Il était en train de _cuisiner_.

"Sherlock?"

"Comment diable est-il possible de faire cuire quoi que ce soit avec ces ustensiles préhistoriques?"

"Ça s'appelle une poêle, et ça fonctionne généralement très bien quand on s'en sert correctement."

Il me jeta un regard noir qui voulait sans doute dire "ne t'avise pas de me dire que je suis nul en quoi que ce soit, si je suis nul en quelque chose, c'est que c'est une chose inutile qui n'a pas sa place dans mon réservoir de connaissances".

Je soupirai et pris la poêle des mains de Sherlock, avant de le pousser légèrement de l'épaule pour avoir accès à la cuisinière. J'éteignis le feu sous la poêle, qui chauffait bien trop fort, avant de jeter son contenu à la poubelle et de la passer sous l'eau.

"Ouvre une fenêtre, que les détecteurs ne se déclenchent pas, s'il te plait."

Il s'exécuta pendant que je nettoyais le plan de travail et que je remettais la cuisine dans un état à peu près correct.

"Bon, c'est parti pour le petit déjeuner. Tu essayais de faire quoi, exactement, Sherlock?"

"Des œufs sur le plat."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de rire. Le contenu de cette poêle quelques minutes auparavant n'était _certainement pas _des œufs sur le plat. Il me lança un regard noir.

"Okay, okay, désolé, Sherlock, mais tu dois avouer que c'était plutôt raté."

Le regard noir ne s'adoucit pas, et je levai les yeux au ciel avant de faire les œufs sur le plat, sans mettre le feu à la cuisine et sans déclencher de nouvel incident diplomatique.

Sherlock était assis à table et il boudait parce que je ne m'étais pas excusé de l'avoir taquiné. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il était assis, bras croisé, une moue sur le visage, à attendre que j'aie fini : je le sentais.

Lorsque je me retournai, je croisai son regard une seconde, et je me souvins que les chats n'aimaient pas qu'on les regarde dans les yeux, à moins que ce soit de manière affectueuse, en clignant régulièrement ses paupières. Je soutins son regard et souris, fermant un instant les yeux, avant de me détourner et de déposer son petit déjeuner devant lui.

"Bon appétit, Sherlock."

"Mmm."

Bon, au moins, c'était une réponse. Je m'occupai de Ches' avant de me mettre à table moi aussi, et de dévorer mes œufs.

"Ah, Sherlock, je vais aller faire des courses ce matin, tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier?"

"Des œufs. Trois douzaines."

Je lui adressai un regard intrigué. Il haussa les épaules avant de me répondre.

"C'est pour une expérience."

"_Oh, évidemment. Pour quelle autre raison, franchement, John?_** (Pour s'entrainer à te préparer le petit déjeuner?)**_ Cerveau, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi. _**(Dit le type qui se parle à lui-même…)**_ Euh… _**(Un point pour moi. Ton Sherlock te regarde)**_"_

"Tu as l'air ailleurs, John."

"Oh, ce n'est rien, vraiment, je réfléchis à la liste des courses."

"_Comment ça, MON Sherlock?"_

Mon Sherlock ou pas, il avait l'air perturbé que je sois ailleurs. Je secouai la tête, débarrassai la table, et sortis de la cuisine avant que mon colocataire me rattrape.

"John? Tu as entendu des choses bizarres hier soir?"

"Euh… Non, pourquoi?"

"Je ne me souviens absolument pas comment je suis sorti de la salle de bain, ni comment j'ai rejoint mon lit."

Bon, nous en étions donc au moment que je redoutais depuis le moment où je m'étais levé. Il fallait que je _mente_ à Sherlock. C'est ce que j'avais décidé, même si mon cerveau n'était pas du même avis.

Ches' n'était visiblement pas du même avis non plus. C'était une idée, ou il me regardait méchamment?

"_Oh, misère…"_

"Ches' grattait à la porte, il est allé droit à la salle de bain, et tu t'y étais endormi, donc je t'ai emmené dans ta chambre."

La phrase était sortie d'un coup, et il était trop tard pour la reprendre. Mais comme Sherlock ne réagissait pas, je me contentai de lui sourire avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

D'un pas peut-être un peu trop rapide, d'ailleurs. Mais personne ne pouvait vraiment me blâmer.

* * *

Voilààààààà :D *non, je ne suis pas folle*

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je réponds toujours, sauf aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte, mais je les remercie de tout coeur si elles lisent ceci :)

A bientôt!

- Layla


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà un nouveau chapitre! :D Il n'y en aura pas demain car je vais visiter des appartements ;)

Bonne lecture!

Je ne détiens toujours pas les droits sur la série Sherlock!

* * *

Je montai dans ma chambre et m'habillai en vitesse avant de descendre et d'attraper mon manteau.

"A plus tard Sherlock!"

Une fois dehors, mon cœur se remit petit à petit à battre normalement.

"_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je panique, franchement… Il n'a même pas réagi…"_

"**Tu aurais préféré qu'il réagisse?"**

"_Ah, tu ne te contentes même plus de t'introduire dans mes pensées, tu as une voix à toi, maintenant…"_

"**Disons que je suis la voix de la sagesse… Tu peux m'appeler Cheshire."**

"_Euh…"_

"**Non, tu ne deviens pas fou, tu essayes de réfléchir comme Sherlock et tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler pour stimuler ta réflexion, donc tu imagines que tu parles à ton chat. Logique."**

"_Je suis en train de devenir fou…"_

"**Légèrement schizophrène. À peine."**

Je soupirai et ignorait _Cheshire_, puisqu'il voulait être appelé comme ça, qui me parlait toujours. J'arrivai assez rapidement à la supérette la plus proche, et la satanée voix se remit à susciter mon intérêt.

"**Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question…"**

"Quoi?"

"**Tu aurais voulu qu'il réagisse?"**

"Pour me dire quoi?"

"**Je ne sais pas… Qu'il apprécie que tu prennes soin de lui, et que si tu n'as pas bien vu certaines parties de son anatomie il peut te les remontrer?"**

Je ne savais pas que je pouvais rougir mentalement, mais c'était apparemment possible, et visible, au vu des regards que me jetaient certains clients.

"_Sherlock est marié à son travail, il n'a d'intérêt affectif ou sexuel pour personne, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il dirait une chose pareille!"_

"**Parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui?"**

Ça méritait réflexion, ça. Est-ce que j'étais spécial pour Sherlock? Il supportait ma compagnie, certes, mais est-ce qu'il me donnait plus d'importance?

"**Il accorde de l'importance à ta réflexion, il a besoin de te parler pour réfléchir…"**

"_Il parlait à un crâne, avant, il n'a pas besoin d'une personne en particulier."_

"**Mais tu es spécial, parce qu'il te laisse vivre avec lui, il te laisse lui servir son thé alors qu'il n'en accepte jamais de la main de Donovan ou Anderson, il se montre vulnérable devant toi, il laisse échapper des émotions…"**

"_Est-ce que ça a une valeur?"_

"**Pour n'importe qui, non. Pour Sherlock… à toi de me le dire."**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix mentale qui ne servait à rien quand j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle?

"**Et oh, tu crois que je peux savoir des choses que **_**tu**_** ignores alors que je suis dans ta tête?"**

"_Bon, bon… désolé."_

Je continuai à faire mes courses de manière assez machinale, par habitude. Sans vraiment faire attention à quoi que ce soit. Je parvins tout de même à ne pas oublier de prendre des œufs pour les _expériences_ de Sherlock, et du produit de nettoyage pour les dégâts qu'elles engendreraient. Je le connaissais bien, et je savais que quoi qu'il veuille faire avec ces œufs se terminerait en catastrophe.

"**Tu vois, tu le connais, tu sais comment il fonctionne, tu sais te taire quand il a besoin de silence, parler quand il a besoin d'un interlocuteur. Tu veilles sur lui, tu fais attention à ce qu'il mange, au temps qu'il passe à dormir, tu le protège de lui-même quand il cherche à s'autodétruire parce qu'il n'a pas d'affaire sur laquelle travailler… Tu es ce dont il a besoin, et c'est pour ça qu'il a aussi besoin de toi."**

Cheshire avait raison. Je n'avais pas besoin de me poser la question de savoir si j'étais spécial ou non pour Sherlock : le simple fait qu'il me garde à ses côtés était une preuve suffisante.

Je me mis à sourire bêtement, content pour la simple raison que notre amitié allait durer et que je pouvais rester là à le regarder, à lui appartenir…

Ah, c'était reparti, les pensées perturbantes…

Je supposais que c'était l'expérience de la guerre et du déracinement qui faisait que j'avais envie d'avoir un endroit vers lequel revenir, et une personne à laquelle appartenir. Avoir un endroit, une personne, qui ne soient là que pour moi. Sherlock m'avait donné ça. Il avait partagé Baker Street avec moi, il m'avait donné une présence constante dans ma vie qui m'empêchait de m'effondrer, et un point de chute qui me permettait de ne pas me perdre. Sherlock faisait partie de mon "chez moi", comme je faisais partie du sien.

Je terminai de faire mes courses, payai le contenu de mon panier, et, les bras surchargés de paquets, rentrai chez moi.

oOoOoOo

Quand je poussai la porte de notre appartement, je me trouvai devant une scène bien étrange. Sherlock était assis, toujours en peignoir, dans mon fauteuil, et il caressait Ches', qui était lové sur ses genoux. Je regardai le tableau pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent tous les deux par lever les yeux vers moi.

"Euh… Vous avez fait la paix?"

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, et j'eus l'impression une seconde que Ches' avait secoué la tête d'un air amusé.

"John, c'est un _chat_, pas Mycroft ou Donovan : on ne se dispute pas et on ne fait pas la paix avec un _chat_."

Ches' lui jeta un regard outré, et je souris intérieurement. C'était déjà pas mal que Sherlock ne soit plus hostile envers Ches'.

"J'ai ramené les œufs que tu m'avais demandés!", lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine pour ranger les commissions.

"Mmm. Merci. Tu n'insistes pas pour savoir pourquoi j'ai développé un soudain intérêt pour cet énervant animal?"

"Expérience?"

"Gratitude."

Je me tournai vers lui, intrigué.

"Sans cette satanée bestiole, je serais sans doute malade à l'heure qu'il est. Et comme je déteste être malade, je lui en suis reconnaissant."

"Bien, bien…"

"Et je t'en suis reconnaissant également", m'interrompit-il. "Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours le colocataire le plus agréable au monde, mais tu me reproches rarement quoi que ce soit."

"Merci, Sherlock. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi, ce que tu me dis là."

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué.

"Pourquoi donc?"

Boooooon, c'était reparti pour un cours de communication entre êtres humains.

"Les gens qui s'apprécient se disent ce genre de choses. Ils se disent qu'ils tiennent l'un à l'autre, qu'ils apprécient ce que l'autre fait pour eux… C'est normal."

"C'est n'importe quoi."

Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'être blessé une seconde, mais une seconde seulement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :

"Ce sont les gestes qui comptent, John. Les mots ne sont que du vent. Je ne croirais pas Anderson une seule seconde s'il me disait qu'il me trouve formidable, mais je sais quand tu me sers une tasse de thé que tu tiens à moi et que tu es sincère. Les actes sont bien plus parlants que les mots."

Comme pour prouver sa théorie, il se rapprocha d'un pas et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Il ne dit rien, mais son regard était si chaleureux que je voulais bien passer l'éternité dans le silence à ne plus montrer mon affection qu'en gestes. J'étais prêt à devenir muet pour une seule caresse de plus…

Le moment s'arrêta bien trop vite à mon goût, et il recula un peu avant de retourner vers le salon. Arrivé dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, il me jeta par-dessus son épaule :

"Je boirais bien une tasse de thé, John."

Oui, Sherlock, j'allais te faire du thé. J'en avais bien besoin, moi aussi.

* * *

Alors, alors? :p

Review?

A bientôt!

- Layla


	6. Chapter 6

Je vous ai quand même écrit un chapitre cette nuit! :p

Bonne lecture!

(je ne détiens toujours rien, blablabla...)

* * *

Ce soir-là, j'eus du mal à m'endormir.

La journée avait pourtant été agréable! Après mon retour des courses, nous avions bu une tasse de thé en parlant de l'affaire sur laquelle Lestrade avait briefé Sherlock pendant mon absence, puis nous étions allés sur la scène de crime, nous avions tous écouté les théories de Sherlock, il nous avait traités d'idiots… – une journée somme toute assez basique, donc.

Pourtant, quand nous étions rentrés à Baker Street et que Sherlock s'était enfermé dans ce mutisme troublant qui lui permettait de réfléchir, je m'étais senti incroyablement malheureux. Délaissé. Son attitude n'était pas différente de celle qu'il avait adoptée lors de nos précédentes enquêtes, mais _moi_, j'avais changé. Je voulais que Baker Street soit un refuge, à l'abri du monde, à l'abri des meurtres. Je voulais que mon "chez moi" soit un lieu à part, que je pourrais partager dans la sérénité avec Sherlock.

J'avais oublié que mon colocataire était un sociopathe. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir d'émotions, c'était juste qu'elles n'étaient pas importantes pour lui.

Je m'étais mis au lit à contrecœur, car j'avais plus envie de marcher pendant des heures que de dormir, mais je ne voulais pas laisser Sherlock seul lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il pouvait perdre la notion du temps et se mettre à faire un boucan phénoménal à trois heures du matin – ce que les voisins ne nous pardonneraient pas une cinquième fois. J'avais finalement sorti la photo retouchée de Sherlock de mon pantalon pour la regarder un peu avant de m'endormir, et la voix de Ches' avait recommencé à me parler.

"**Il est mignon comme ça, pas vrai?"**

"_Sérieusement? On n'utilise pas 'mignon' pour qualifier un homme, c'est… bizarre."_

"**C'est Sherlock. Ce qui est bizarre pour les autres est normal pour lui."**

"_Mouais… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça s'applique à ce genre de choses…"_

"**Mais il **_**est**_** mignon. Tu as envie de lui faire des câlins et de lui caresser les cheveux, donc tu le trouves mignon. CQFD."**

"… _C'est quoi ce raisonnement ab absurdo?"_

"**Ne discute pas, j'ai raison. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai aussi raison quand je dis que tu aimerais bien le revoir nu…"**

Je me mis à balbutier mentalement. Je parlais à mon _chat_, et je perdais mes moyens.

Le dit chat était d'ailleurs assis au bout du lit, un _sourire_ sur la face. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, et le sourire disparut.

"_Je me mets à halluciner, maintenant?"_

Je soupirai et glissai à nouveau la photo dans la poche de mon pantalon avant de réessayer de m'endormir.

"_Rien à faire, je pense trop pour pouvoir m'endormir. Je vais aller me faire une tasse de thé…"_

"**.. et jeter un œil à Sherlock pour voir si tout va bien. Je viens avec toi!"**

Juste à ce moment-là, Ches' sauta du lit et alla m'attendre devant la porte.

"… _Bizarre. Très bizarre."_

Je me levai et descendit doucement l'escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur, Ches' sur mes talons. Sherlock s'était apparemment endormi sur le canapé. J'allai mettre l'eau à bouillir à la cuisine, puis je retournai voir mon ami dans le salon.

Il avait l'air si paisible, quand il dormait. Pourtant, je savais que son cerveau se remettrait à bouillonner dès son réveil, sans lui accorder de répit.

"_Ah, Sherlock… Si seulement je pouvais te permettre de te reposer, si seulement je pouvais empêcher ton cerveau de te maintenir éveillé, de te pousser vers tes addictions… Soit dépendant de moi, plutôt, je ne suis pas dangereux, je ne te ferai pas de mal."_

Ches' n'était pas avec moi, ni dans ma tête, ni à mes pieds, mais je sentis le Silence, comme un chat, se frotter à mes chevilles, comme pour me remercier de rester muet par respect pour le repos de Sherlock. J'écartai doucement ses boucles noires pour découvrir son front, sur lequel je déposai un léger baiser. Je prolongeai un peu la caresse de ma main avant de prendre la couverture qui était sur une étagère pour la poser doucement sur la silhouette endormie de mon colocataire, qui ne remuait toujours pas.

Je préparai ma tasse de thé et la bus par petites gorgées, assis dans mon fauteuil, veillant sur Sherlock. C'est là qu'était ma place, et là que je trouvai, enfin, le sommeil.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque je m'éveillai le lendemain, Sherlock était déjà levé et une odeur de brulé s'élevait de la cuisine. Moins nauséabonde que le matin précédent, mais désagréable tout de même.

En me levant, je remarquai que la couverture dont j'avais couvert Sherlock pendant la nuit me couvrait maintenant moi, et j'en conclus que mon ami m'avait rendu la pareille lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Je le rejoignis à la cuisine, où il s'acharnait visiblement à nouveau sur des œufs.

"Bonjour Sherlock. Ça a l'air délicieux ce que tu nous fais!"

"Bonjour, John."

Je sentis l'ironie dans sa voix et je me permis de rire doucement.

"Et si je t'apprenais, Sherlock?"

"C'est quelque chose de simple, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué."

"C'est parce que personne ne t'a expliqué… Tu veux apprendre?"

Il se retourna vers moi et je vis quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans ses yeux : de l'insécurité. Ces yeux me disaient : "Et si je ne parvenais pas à l'apprendre malgré tous mes efforts, est-ce que je le supporterais? Est-ce que ça ne ferait pas de moi quelqu'un de banal?"

Je m'approchai gentiment de lui et posai ma main sur celle des siennes qui tenait la poêle, la pressant légèrement.

"Tout ira bien. C'est une question de température et de timing, c'est méthodique, tu vas t'en sortir."

Il acquiesça, toujours un peu incertain. Je l'aidai à nettoyer le plan de travail, puis je me mis à lui expliquer les différentes étapes de la préparation d'œufs sur le plat.

Il lui fallut deux heures et une douzaine d'œufs, mais il finit par comprendre l'enchainement des différentes étapes, et nous servit des œufs sur le plat plutôt bons, qu'il fit même gouter à Ches', qui nous avait observé en silence pendant toute la leçon.

"Merci, John."

Je levai les yeux de ma tasse de thé et lui souris.

"Merci à toi. C'était un bon moment."

Il me répondit avec un de ses rares véritables sourires, un de ceux qui montaient jusqu'à ses yeux et faisaient fondre le métal de ses prunelles.

"Il va falloir que tu te remettes à travailler, maintenant."

"Mmm. Sans doute."

Il avait l'air… déçu?

"L'affaire n'est pas très difficile, pas vrai?"

"C'est un 6. Pas très compliqué, pas très palpitant. J'ai déjà trouvé le coupable, mais je manque de preuves tangibles à présenter à Lestrade, et je vais devoir aller interroger les voisins de la victime."

"Besoin d'un coup de main?"

"Eventuellement. Si tu peux être prêt dans un quart d'heure ?"

"Je le serai."

Je pris une douche rapide et filai m'habiller dans ma chambre. Exactement douze minutes plus tard, j'enfilais mes chaussures devant la porte d'entrée.

"Bien, en route?"

"C'est parti!"

Je le suivis hors de notre appartement, jusqu'à la rue, où nous attendait un taxi. Le trajet jusqu'à la scène de crime ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, et nous n'eûmes pas l'occasion de discuter beaucoup. Lestrade nous accueillit sur place, avec Donovan, qui avait l'air aussi contente que d'habitude de voir Sherlock.

"Salut, crâne d'œuf. Tu as amené ton petit chien pour chercher la piste du meurtrier?"

"_Ta gueule, Donovan. La chienne, ici, c'est toi."_

Je ne répondis pas, mais je n'en pensai pas moins. Quant à Sherlock, il l'ignora, même si je le sentis se crisper. Quand tout le monde eut le dos tourné, je lui serrai brièvement la main, en signe de soutien. Le monde entier pouvait bien se retourner contre lui, moi je serais toujours de son côté. Et à voir le regard qu'il m'adressa à ce moment-là, il en était conscient.

Dans ma poche, ma main était encore chaude de la chaleur de la sienne.

* * *

Review? :)

A bientôt!

- Layla


	7. Chapter 7

Booooon, voilà la suite de notre histoire xD

Dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, je l'avoue, je suis fatiguée, et j'essaye de poser de bonnes bases pour développer sans accro la suite de cette petite fanfiction :)

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, ma recherche d'appart s'est très bien passée et je signe mon contrat de bail lundi avec mon n'amoureux :3

Merci de continuer à me suivre même si je suis complètement timbrée \o/

Je ne détiens toujours pas les droits sur la série Sherlock.

* * *

Ce soir-là, quand nous finîmes par rentrer à Baker Street, il était minuit passée. Le criminel était derrière les barreaux, grâce au témoignage d'une vieille dame insomniaque qui était chez son médecin lorsque les policiers avaient interrogé tout le monde, mais qui avait tout vu.

Ches' nous accueillit avec chaleur, et je déposai sur la table du salon les plats chinois que nous avions été chercher avant de rentrer.

"Télévision, Sherlock?"

"Oui, ça me va. Je vais juste aller me mettre en pyjama avant de m'installer."

"J'allais faire la même chose. A tout de suite."

Nous partîmes chacun de notre côté avant de revenir nous écrouler dans le canapé. Ches' vint se rouler en boule à nos pieds, à proximité de la nourriture, au cas où quelques morceaux de viande décideraient de s'échapper de nos mains fatiguées.

Le programme était loin d'être intéressant, mais je finis par tomber sur un reportage animalier qui avait l'air suffisamment captivant et pas trop compliqué à comprendre – parfait pour notre état de fatigue du moment.

Nous étions enveloppés par le ronronnement paisible de la télévision, et par celui du Silence, qui baignait dans notre bien-être partagé.

Les cartons vides furent empilés sur la table basse, et nous nous mîmes à somnoler doucement, bercés par la chaleur de l'autre et par le murmure de la télévision, épuisés et pourtant satisfaits par le travail accompli. Je sentis la tête de Sherlock se poser sur mon épaule, et je passai un bras autour des siennes, pour que la position ne lui soit pas trop inconfortable.

J'étais bien, moi aussi, avec cet homme dans mes bras. J'étais emmitouflé dans sa chaleur, et drapé dans son odeur si particulière, comblé de juste pouvoir être là. J'étais simplement _heureux_.

Pour la première fois depuis l'Afghanistan, je me sentis serein, et je m'endormis sans savoir que j'allais passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

oOoOoOo

Un poids délicieux pesait sur ma poitrine.

Je ne réalisai pas immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas du poids de Ches', mais lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je n'eus pas ma réaction de méfiance habituelle : je _savais_ que je n'étais pas en danger. J'étais chez moi, et il n'y avait pas de présence étrangère ou menaçante dans la pièce.

J'eus alors une réaction très inhabituelle : je me rendormis.

Lorsque je m'éveillai à nouveau, le poids qui pesait auparavant sur ma poitrine avait disparu, et Cheshire s'était installé à mes pieds sur le canapé. Je le poussai doucement pour pouvoir me lever, et rejoignis Sherlock, qui buvait une tasse de thé à la cuisine.

Il ne m'entendit pas arriver. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, le visage crispé en une expression soucieuse et inquiète.

"Sherlock?"

Il leva la tête, et son expression s'adoucit un peu, l'espace d'une seconde.

"John…"

"Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Je ne répondis pas, le laissant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

"Il y a quelque chose… d'étrange qui se passe ici depuis que ce chat est arrivé, et je me demande si ce n'est pas Mycroft qui est derrière tout ça."

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Je me sens observé… et bizarre, comme si j'avais été drogué."

"Sherlock… Je sais que tu n'es pas en bons termes avec Mycroft, mais il ne te ferait jamais de mal de cette façon. T'observer en douce, c'est son genre, mais te droguer, avec tes antécédents, ça ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit."

Il hocha lentement la tête, comme rassuré que mes arguments aient du sens. Je lui pris doucement sa tasse vide des mains et remis de l'eau à bouillir.

"Si ce n'est pas Mycroft, qui est-ce?"

"Sherlock… Tel que je te connais, tu t'es déjà fait une prise de sang et tu t'es testé pour toutes les drogues connues… Est-ce que quelque chose est revenu positif?"

"Non… Mais mon taux d'ocytocine est en augmentation."

Je restai muet. Sherlock continua sa réflexion à voix haute.

"L'ocytocine est une hormone polypeptidique synthétisée par l'hypothalamus et sécrétée par la posthypophyse, qui la stocke, et dont la fonction est de stimuler la contraction du muscle utérin et de favoriser l'allaitement. On se sert aussi de cette hormone pour améliorer la sociabilité de certains autistes…"

"… et on l'appelle l'hormone de l'amour, ou de l'attachement. Elle favorise l'attachement de la mère à l'enfant, et la tendresse entre les personnes en couple."

Le Silence passa dans la pièce, à petits pas, intrigué. Il jeta un œil à Ches', qui haussa les épaules, ne se sentant pas concerné par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le Silence fronça les sourcils, s'avança vers moi et me jeta un regard qui voulait dire : "tu vas le secouer, oui, avant qu'il s'enferme dans son palais mental pour la journée?"

Je poussai un long soupir. Les chats ne me laissaient vraiment aucun répit ces derniers temps.

"Tu n'as pas été drogué, Sherlock."

Il leva lentement les yeux vers moi. Son regard était tellement ouvert, à ce moment-là, tellement _vulnérable_…

"C'est une hormone qu'il est normal de produire de manière plus soutenue quand on est régulièrement en relation avec quelqu'un… C'est ton cas, non? J'ai emménagé dans ton espace, et tu interagis beaucoup avec moi. C'est _normal_, Sherlock."

La théière se mit à siffler, et je laissai mon ami à sa réflexion pendant que je préparais le thé. Au bout de quelques minutes, je l'entendis soupirer, et je me retournai vers lui, une tasse dans chaque main.

"Bon, si ce n'est que ça… tout va bien, alors."

Je lui souris et déposai sa tasse devant lui. Il m'attrapa la main avant que je puisse m'éloigner, et la serra brièvement dans la sienne avant de me libérer. Mon sourire s'étira un peu plus, et je posai ma main sur son épaule une fraction de seconde avant de retourner dans le salon et de m'installer devant mon ordinateur. Que notre dernière affaire ait été un 6 ou pas, elle méritait un article sur le blog. J'en profiterais pour insulter Donovan à demi-mots. Ça lui apprendrait.

oOoOoOo

Je terminai le premier jet de mon article vers midi, et je me décidai enfin à aller m'habiller, bien que Sherlock soit toujours en pyjama. Lorsque je revins à la cuisine, où il faisait des expériences depuis le matin, je le trouvai en train d'observer Ches' de très près.

D'un peu _trop_ près, d'ailleurs.

"Sherlock, tu te souviens de ce que Mrs Hudson a dit à propos du traitement qui devait être réservé à Cheshire, pas vrai?"

"Je veux juste faire un tout petit prélèvement de sang, John… Mais pas moyen que cet animal se laisse faire, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me griffe."

Je soupirai.

"Bon, je vais t'aider…"

"**N'y pense même pas, John Watson, si tu fais ça, tu es un homme mort."**

Ça faisait un moment que cette voix n'avait pas résonné dans ma tête, et je sursautai légèrement.

"John?"

"Tout va bien, Sherlock… C'est juste que… Peut-être qu'on devrait demander son avis à Ches', non?"

"… Plait-il?"

"C'est un être vivant, il comprend la plupart du temps ce que je lui dis, et il vit avec nous. Si on lui fait subir ce genre de choses contre son gré, il risque de nous le faire payer…"

"**Merci, oui…"**

"John, au risque de me répéter, je te rappelle que ce n'est qu'un _chat_. Il ne va pas nous en vouloir à vie si on lui fait une petite piqûre de rien du tout."

"Et si on ne prenait pas le risque?"

Il haussa un sourcil et posa la seringue.

"Je me demande si tu vas _vraiment_ bien, John…"

Je haussai les épaules, empoignai Cheshire, qui était toujours sur les genoux de mon ami, et le posai sur le sol de la cuisine. Nul besoin de préciser qu'il fila se cacher sous un meuble sans demander son reste.

Si j'allais vraiment bien? Je supposais que oui. Je me sentais bien, léger. J'avais accepté l'idée de me sentir chez moi partout où était Sherlock, j'avais accepté que son odeur devienne mon point de repère dans le monde, j'avais accepté mon attachement inconditionnel pour cet homme qui boudait comme un enfant et en savait plus que certains vieillards. J'étais en paix avec moi-même, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Alors, quand Sherlock leva vers moi un regard inquisiteur, je ne pus que sourire et lui répondre, enfin :

"Je vais bien Sherlock. Aussi bien que faire se peut."

* * *

Il devient bizarre ce chat, pas vrai? Je trouve aussi O_o

Merci de m'avoir lue :)

Review?

- Layla


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir, bonsoir! :D

Encore un chapitre tardif, j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai passé ma journée à ranger et à faire de la couture, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus tôt xD

Je m'excuse pour les probables fautes de frappe, vu l'heure tardive... Je les corrigerai demain :)

Bonne lecture!

Je ne détiens toujours pas les droits sur la série Sherlock.

* * *

Je finissais de retravailler mon article lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. J'attendis que Mrs Hudson fasse entrer notre visiteur, et tressaillis en reconnaissant sa voix : Mycroft Holmes.

"_Pas aujourd'hui, s'il vous plait…"_

Je jetai un œil vers le canapé, où Sherlock était en train de faire des recherches sur son ordinateur. Il avait visiblement entendu la voix de son frère, lui aussi, si je pouvais en croire la contraction de ses épaules. Je me levai et me postai derrière le canapé, une main sur chacune d'elles, pour rassurer mon ami. Il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et me regarda dans les yeux un instant, avant de soupirer.

"C'est parti…", murmura-t-il.

Je hochai la tête, pressai doucement ses épaules, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour mettre à bouillir de l'eau pour le thé.

"_Good afternoon_!", s'exclama la voix mielleuse de l'ainé des Holmes.

"Bonjour à toi aussi Mycroft", lui répondit Sherlock, d'un ton indifférent, tout en continuant à faire ses recherches. "Que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta visite?"

Notre visiteur arbora une seconde une mine outrée avant de redevenir stoïque.

"Si tu le prends comme ça, je peux repartir avec mon 9…"

Il fit mine de faire demi-tour, mais il savait qu'il avait capté l'intérêt de son cadet.

"Une seconde. Un 9? Un _vrai_ 9?"

"Certifié conforme, très cher."

Bon, j'allais à nouveau avoir deux Holmes sur les bras. Ça voulait dire deux fois plus de thé, deux fois plus d'intellect démesuré, et une bonne dose d'eau de Cologne qui laisserait son odeur partout dans l'appartement pendant deux jours.

"John!", appelèrent les deux frères à l'unisson.

Je soupirai et m'emparai de la théière. Ça allait être une longue après-midi.

oOoOoOo

Mycroft briefait Sherlock depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand ils décidèrent de se rendre sur les lieux du crime, qui n'était autre que le bureau d'un des collègues très haut placés de Mycroft, qui avait été mystérieusement assassiné. Ils prirent leur manteau et s'en allèrent, sans me demander de les suivre, sans même me jeter un regard.

Je restai un moment planté au milieu du salon, avant de foncer vers le porte-manteau pour prendre ma veste et de dévaler les escaliers. J'arrivai devant la porte au moment où la berline noire de Mycroft tournait au coin de la rue.

Je remontai péniblement les escaliers, me sentant rejeté comme jamais auparavant. Je rependis mon manteau à son crochet, enlevai mes chaussures, et allai me laisser tomber dans le canapé.

"_Bon, bien… Sherlock m'a oublié derrière lui, ce n'est pas la première fois…"_

"**Juste la première fois que ça fait si mal?"**

Ches' était assis dans mon fauteuil et me regardait d'un air inquiet.

"Viens ici, Ches'…"

Il sauta gracieusement sur le sol, me rejoignit, et sauta à nouveau sur mes genoux, où il se roula en boule. Je le caressai longuement avant de me répondre à moi-même.

"_Oui, ça fait plus mal que d'habitude. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose avait changé, mais j'avais tort."_

"**Tu passeras toujours après les enquêtes et après les meurtriers, John, tu le sais."**

"_Que je le sache ne change pas le fait que ça fasse mal."_

"**Non, mais ça change la façon dont tu peux l'accepter."**

Ce chat avait le don de me faire réfléchir et de m'énerver à avoir toujours raison, en plus!

"_Tiens, encore un point commun entre vous deux, vous avez toujours raison!"_

Je ressortis la photo retouchée de ma poche et la contemplai un moment. Les chats aimaient le jeu, et ce qui correspondait le plus à un jeu pour Sherlock, c'était la chasse aux indices et aux criminels. Je passerais toujours après ça, et c'était normal à ses yeux. Je ne devais pas m'en formaliser, parce que c'était _Sherlock_. Pas un homme normal. _Sherlock_. Mon Sherlock. Mon homme-chat.

La voix de Ches' dans ma tête ne releva pas l'utilisation du possessif : il avait été le premier à l'utiliser, après tout. Quant au chat physique qui était sur mes genoux, il se mit à ronronner doucement sous mes caresses, et je me sentis soudain très calme.

Si calme que je finis par m'endormir, Cheshire sur les genoux et la photo du détective-devenu-chat entre les doigts.

oOoOoOo

Une langue râpeuse me léchait les doigts.

J'ouvris les yeux et tombai nez à nez avec Ches', assis sur mes genoux, qui me regardait bizarrement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ches'?"

Il miaula doucement et me lécha le bout du nez avant de sauter au sol et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Je m'étirai longuement avant de me lever et de tomber nez à menton, cette fois-ci, avec Sherlock.

"Oh, vous êtes rentrés?"

"Mmm."

Il avait l'air… troublé?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sherlock? Quelque chose s'est mal passé?"

"Non, non, rien de spécial… Mis à part le fait que Mycroft note toujours ses affaires de manières extravagantes. Celle-ci était tout au plus un 7…"

"Ah… Un peu trop facile?"

"Oui. Il y en a pour un jour ou deux, tout au plus… C'est la femme de la victime qui a tout organisé pour toucher l'argent de l'assurance vie de son mari, c'est ennuyeux et banal au possible!"

Il avait beau dire que tout allait bien, je pouvais voir à son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Sherlock… Tu peux me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais?"

Il sembla hésiter une seconde, puis…

"Je pensais que tu serais en colère."

"Pour quelle raison?"

"Parce que… je ne sais pas, nous sommes partis sans t'inviter, sans rien dire… Et puis, quand je suis arrivé sur la scène de crime, je me suis retourné pour te parler, et tu n'étais pas là, et je me suis senti…"

"…incomplet?"

Il resta silencieux un instant avant de hocher la tête.

"On dirait que je me suis habitué à ne plus travailler tout seul…"

Je lui souris et levai la main pour caresser sa joue. Il l'emprisonna dans la sienne et me fis prolonger ma caresse, les yeux fermés, avant de laisser échapper un soupir de contentement.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Sherlock."

Il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit, presque tendrement, avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Je mis de l'eau à bouillir et vint le rejoindre presqu'aussitôt. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, il avait à nouveau l'air troublé, et il fixait quelque chose qu'il tenait entre ses mains si délicates. Quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à une photo…

Je déglutis bruyamment, et Sherlock leva les yeux vers moi.

"John?"

Il ne posa même pas la question. Elle était sous-entendue.

Je pris une teinte écarlate, et lâchai d'une traite :

"Tu ressembles un peu à un chat, alors j'ai forcé un peu la ressemblance pour voir ce que ça donnerait, mais franchement, j'allais t'en parler, c'est drôle, au fond, pas vrai?"

Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu dire.

Comment diable est-ce que j'allais pouvoir m'expliquer?

* * *

Comment, en effet, on se le demande...

Ce sera pour la prochaine fois :D

Review?

- Layla


	9. Chapter 9

Nouveau chapitre tardif *non, je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment, c'est la faute à la chaleur* :)

J'espère que vous allez bien depuis le dernier cliffhanger xD Rassurez-vous, vous allez encore plus me détester ce soir *file s'exiler en Alaska*

Bonne lecture! Rappelez-vous : l'auteur est gentille et toute douce, et cette fic est censée être drôle, donc elle ne finira **pas** mal :)

Je ne détiens toujours aucun droit sur la série Sherlock :)

* * *

Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil, en face du canapé où se tenait Sherlock, qui attendait toujours que je réponde à sa question.

"Je… euh… J'ai reçu un message d'une fan, sur le blog, et elle se demandait à quoi tu ressemblerait avec des oreilles de chat, parce qu'elle a remarqué que tu as des comportements un peu félins parfois. Donc elle m'a demandé de modifier une photo pour elle, pour qu'elle se fasse une idée, mais je ne la lui ai pas envoyée, finalement…"

Mmm. Ça avait l'air plausible… non?

"Et… tu l'as imprimée parce que…?"

"**Parce que tu es à croquer avec des oreilles de chat?"**

"Parce que je voulais te la montrer!"

Saleté de chat! Il me faisait perdre mes moyens devant Sherlock, la seule personne sur la planète qui pouvait lire un mensonge sur ton visage avant qu'il ne soit sorti de ta bouche, et dire que tu avais traversé Regent's Park avant même que tu aies enlevé ton chapeau!

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de jeter un nouveau regard vers la photo, qu'il posa finalement sur la table basse.

"Tu as de drôles de fans, John."

"Je trouve aussi, oui."

"Le plus drôle étant sans doute que tu sois de leur avis."

"Oui, oui, sans aucun doute."

Il y eut un blanc. Je réalisai quelques secondes trop tard que j'avais été trop distrait par la crédulité de Sherlock pour me rendre compte qu'il était en train de me piéger.

"**J'admire tellement cet homme d'arriver à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête…"**

"_Oh, silence, c'est de ta faute, tout ça!"_

"**Comment ça?"**

"_Si tu n'avais pas débarqué dans nos vies, je n'aurais pas commencé à enquêter sur le comportement de Sherlock, je ne me serais jamais retrouvé dans cette situation!"_

"**Et tu n'aurais jamais senti sa peau glisser sous tes doigts, jamais vu son corps nu, jamais senti son odeur, jamais caressé ses cheveux, jamais dormi enveloppé de sa chaleur… Est-ce que tu regrettes aussi tout cela?"**

"_Je…"_

"John?"

Sherlock me jetait des regards inquiets depuis le canapé.

"_Non, je ne regrette rien."_

Je me levai, me dirigeai vers Sherlock, et lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se lever.

"Tu as raison, Sherlock, je suis d'accord avec eux."

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, attentif, mais ne m'interrompit pas.

"Tu _as_ des comportements félins. Quand Ches' est arrivé ici, tu lui as déclaré la guerre, jusqu'à ce que je te redonne ta place en tant que 'dominant'. Tu penches la tête quand tu es attentif, tu es gracieux, agile, élégant, envoutant… Je ne peux qu'être d'accord."

"Donc tu reconnais que tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'arrivée de ce chat était une expérience?"

Je me trompais peut-être, mais je sentais une toute petite pointe de déception dans sa voix.

"Pas _tout_, Sherlock."

Je levai la main et glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et je sentis plus que je n'entendis le soupir de contentement qu'il laissa échapper sous ma caresse. Ma seconde main alla elle aussi caresser les boucles noires de mon colocataire, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son front contre mon épaule, dans un geste d'abandon qui me surprit tellement que j'en cessai tout mouvement. Il leva les yeux vers moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, et je ne pus résister aux sentiments que je lus dans son regard. Il y avait tant de tendresse dans ces prunelles d'ordinaire si froides que je ne pus m'en empêcher : je franchis la mince distance qui nous séparait encore, et j'embrassai un homme pour la première fois de ma vie.

Dans ma tête, Cheshire jubila une seconde. Une seule seconde. Avant de réaliser que Sherlock ne réciproquait pas.

Je m'écartai doucement pour me retrouver plongé dans le regard écarquillé et légèrement apeuré de mon colocataire. Il recula un peu, l'air perdu, puis il fit volte-face, marcha à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre, et ferma la porte – apparemment à clef.

"Sherlock?"

Seul le son du violon me répondit.

J'avais peut-être fait une bêtise, au final.

oOoOoOo

Les notes du violon de Sherlock continuèrent à résonner dans l'appartement jusqu'à minuit, puis tout redevint silencieux. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas, et je ne bougeai pas de mon fauteuil pour aller y frapper.

Je posai ma tasse de thé vide sur la table basse et me remis à réfléchir.

J'avais franchi une limite que Sherlock n'avait visiblement pas été prêt à franchir, et ça avait mal tourné. Il était encore temps de rattraper les choses. Il suffisait que je m'en aille quelques temps et que j'attende qu'il me rappelle.

Ma décision prise, je montai dans ma chambre, remplis un sac de voyage avec le strict nécessaire, et quittai sans un bruit le 221B, priant pour que ça ne soit pas définitif.

Dans l'ombre du canapé, Cheshire me regarda partir avec un air réprobateur. Je fis une prière au dieu des chats pour que Sherlock ne le laisse pas mourir par pur égoïsme, et je refermai silencieusement la porte derrière moi.

Je n'entendis pas la porte de la chambre de Sherlock s'ouvrir. Je n'entendis pas ses pas dans l'escalier alors qu'il me cherchait partout. Je n'entendis pas la douleur muette que hurlaient ses yeux perdus et hagards.

Je n'entendis rien, car j'étais dans les rues de Londres, redevenu pour un temps le marcheur solitaire que j'avais été avant que Sherlock Holmes ne tombe dans ma vie.

oOoOoOo

Je marchai une bonne partie de la nuit, pour me vider la tête, puis m'arrêtai au petit matin dans un hôtel miteux où je pris une chambre humide et mangeai un petit déjeuner infect. Je lus le journal que quelqu'un avait abandonné sur la table, et je vis que l'affaire dont avait parlé Mycroft avait été résolue plus vite que prévu (même si ça n'était que mentionné, dans un tout petit encart, à côté des faits divers – ce qui ne m'étonnait pas de la part de l'ainé des Holmes).

Je passai la matinée à me promener dans le quartier où se trouvait l'hôtel, essayant d'aiguiser mon regard et d'améliorer mes dons d'observation. Je ne m'amusai pas autant qu'avec Sherlock, et je laissai vite tomber ce petit jeu. Je n'arrivai pas à distinguer les femmes infidèles des autres, et si je devinai que cet homme au manteau vert avait un chien, ce fut sans doute à cause du paquet de croquettes qu'il portait sous le bras. J'étais définitivement un élève lamentable.

Sherlock se moquerait de moi, s'il était là.

Mais il n'était pas là, et il fallait que je m'y fasse pour le moment. Je soupirai et repris la direction de mon hôtel.

À deux rues de là, quatre voitures de police stationnaient devant une petite épicerie. Je me précipitai dans leur direction, mais ralentis de plus en plus avant de m'arrêter à deux mètres des lieux. Je n'étais pas avec Sherlock. Je n'avais rien à faire sur une scène de crime. J'allais faire demi-tour, lorsqu'une voix que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'entendre s'éleva de l'une des voitures.

"Hey, Johnny The Dog, on n'est pas avec le monstre, aujourd'hui?"

"_Tiens, bonjour Sally, je vais bien, et toi?"_

"Tiens, bonjour Sally, on dirait que ça ne s'améliore pas, ton côté teigne. C'est le fait d'être la seule femme de ta brigade qui fait que tu rabaisses tous les hommes pour ne pas te sentir inférieure?"

"Espèce de…!"

Je n'entendis pas la suite de sa phrase. J'avais fait demi-tour et je me dirigeais vers mon hôtel.

Je me sentais déjà mieux.

* * *

Contente que tu te sentes mieux, John! :D

Ne me tuez pas et laissez une review?

- Layla


	10. Chapter 10

Me revoilà (enfin!) :D Voici encore un chapitre tardif... Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, mais je suis littéralement é-pui-sée, j'ai fait plus de 8 trajets en train d'au moins une heure cette semaine, et j'ai manqué de temps pour écrire, mea culpa!

Réponse aux reviews 'anonymes' :

- merci à Yuki Hiromoto pour sa review :)

- ChocolatePeanut : ooooh, une fan *_* Une review à chaque fois, c'est cool, merchi ! *s'incline bien bas, ne mérite pas tant* Je suis désolée pour la fin, je suis une adepte des cliffhangers, c'est vilain vilain mais voilà, je suis comme ça (c'est pour être sûre que vous veniez lire la suite… :p ) Bisous!

- elfedemoniaque : Il attend, mais de son côté ;) Promis, ça ne durera pas !

(Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous se débrouillent bien en anglais, mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à aller écouter les textes lus par Benedict Cumberbatch, notamment "Ode to a Nightingale" et "Kubla Khan"… ça vaut le coup ;) )

Je ne détiens toujours aucun droit sur la série Sherlock.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je retournai à l'hôtel pour le repas de midi, et fus accueilli par un membre du personnel plutôt mécontent.

"Monsieur, les animaux sont interdits dans l'établissement, c'est écrit noir sur blanc dans le règlement, que vous avez déclaré avoir lu!"

"Mais… je n'ai pas emmené d'animaux avec moi!"

"Il y a un chat dans votre chambre, Monsieur! Un chat très agressif qui a déjà attaqué deux femmes de ménage! Alors vous allez prendre vos valises et rentrez chez vous avec votre chat, Monsieur. Si vous n'êtes pas parti dans une heure, l'établissement portera plainte!"

Il fit volte-face, et je restai dans l'entrée, me sentant complètement à côté de la plaque. Je montai dans la chambre, et tombai nez à nez avec…

"Ches'?"

L'animal miaula doucement et vint se frotter contre mes jambes.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Il s'assit en face de moi et me jeta un regard réprobateur.

"**A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais là, andouille! Je viens te chercher et te ramener à Baker Street par la peau des fesses s'il le faut!"**

"_Euh… Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici? Ou tu as suivi mon odeur?"_

"**Ça n'a pas d'importance! Maintenant prends tes affaires, et on rentre à la maison."**

"_Mais…"_

"**Y a pas de mais! Tu n'as pas passé les dernières heures avec Sherlock, sinon tu saurais qu'il est dans un sale état!"**

Ces dernières paroles provoquèrent un déclic, et j'agrippai le sac que je n'avais pas défait avant de prendre Cheshire sous le bras et de quitter l'hôtel.

Je pris la route de Baker Street, d'un pas très hésitant, croisant les doigts pour que Sherlock ne soit pas à la maison.

"**Tssss, j'espère bien qu'il est là! Quelle idée te t'en aller comme ça, alors qu'il suffisait d'attendre un peu qu'il se remette les idées en place!"**

"_Oui, et bien, j'ai un peu paniqué, je n'avais pas envie que Sherlock se sente emprisonné, ou forcé à quoi que ce soit…"_

"**John Hamish Watson, tu as juste peur qu'il te rejette, ne t'avise pas de me raconter ce genre de foutaises à **_**moi**_**, qui suis dans **_**ta propre tête**_**, aussi vide soit-elle!"**

"_Toujours est-il qu'à cause de toi je suis obligé de retourner à Baker Street plus tôt que prévu!"_

"**Encore heureux! Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il a failli me faire!"**

Je ne lui posai pas la question. J'étais parfaitement capable d'imaginer ce que Sherlock pouvait faire sous le coup de l'énervement ou de la colère. Et j'étais très content de ne pas avoir été à l'appartement pour voir ça.

"**Sherlock ne te rejettera pas."**

Je me permis un ricanement ironique.

"_Je ne vois pas ce qui te permet d'être aussi sûr de toi à ce sujet."_

"**Tu aurais été sur le palier à la première caresse s'il n'en avait pas voulu."**

Ah. J'avais oublié que ce chat était dans ma tête et pouvait donc avoir accès à mes pensées. Fichue télépathie.

J'arrivai dans Baker Street et déverrouillai la porte avant de lâcher Ches', qui se précipita à l'étage. Mrs Hudson, attirée par le bruit, sortit de sa cuisine et se jeta sur moi.

"Jeune homme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais je veux que ce soit réglé _aujourd'hui_, c'est clair? Cette pauvre bête a miaulé toute une partie de la nuit, et lorsque Sherlock est parti tôt ce matin pour rejoindre Lestrade et que je suis montée, j'ai découvert un vrai capharnaüm là-haut! Alors vous allez régler vos histoires et vous réconcilier, c'est compris? Sinon je vous enferme dans une pièce jusqu'à ce que vous vous réconciliiez!"

Je parvins seulement à bafouiller un "Oui, Madame, je vous le promets, Madame…", avant de monter rejoindre Ches'.

L'appartement _était_ un vrai capharnaüm. J'avais rarement vu un tel bazar en si peu d'espace, et je soupirai avant de me mettre à ranger. Si Sherlock était avec Lestrade, j'avais un peu de temps.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque la porte du salon claqua en se refermant brutalement, j'étais sous la douche, me relaxant après le nettoyage colossal que je venais de terminer. Je sortis précipitamment de la baignoire et nouai une serviette autour de ma taille avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour voir comment allait Sherlock, et pour m'excuser le plus vite possible.

"Sherlock!"

Mon colocataire était allongé dans le canapé, l'air épuisé, et son visage se transforma en un masque de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que j'étais là. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers moi, avant de s'arrêter brutalement à une enjambée de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

"John?"

Je lui souris et hochai la tête, mes excuses coincées au fond de la gorge, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le Silence se promena dans la pièce un instant, et Ches' marcha dans ses pas, s'approchant de nous petit à petit. Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de Sherlock et, en une fraction de seconde, il n'y eut plus de distance entre nous.

Je restai, en silence, blotti dans cette étreinte que je lui rendais maladroitement, à la fois troublé et rassuré par cette proximité que nous partagions à ce moment-là.

Cheshire s'approchait toujours, et il vint finalement se frotter contre nos jambes, alors que le Silence se roulait en boule sur le canapé, à côté du violon de Sherlock. Mon ami finit par s'éloigner doucement, et il plongea son regard dans le mien. Je sus alors que je n'avais pas à demander pardon, que Sherlock acceptait ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, mais qu'il avait un rythme propre que je devais respecter.

S'il s'apprêtait à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il n'en eut pas le temps, car Ches' agrippa soudain le bord de ma serviette de bain avec les dents, et je n'eus que le temps de la rattraper à deux mains avant de me retrouver nu au milieu du salon.

"Ches'!"

L'animal effectua une gracieuse pirouette pour aller se dissimuler derrière mon fauteuil, et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, alors que je pouvais presque entendre le ricanement de la satanée bestiole dans ma tête.

Sherlock me regarda d'un air étonné avant de se tourner vers l'endroit où s'était caché Ches' et de hausser un sourcil.

"Votre affinité première aurait-elle disparu?"

"Elle n'a pas _disparu_", répondis-je en renouant ma serviette, "elle a juste un peu _refroidi_."

Mon colocataire se mit à sourire, puis à rire, d'un rire chaleureux et contagieux, d'un rire que je voulais entendre tous les jours, d'un rire auquel le mien se joignit pour remplir la pièce que Sherlock avait remplie de tristesse en mon absence. Il me sembla voir les murs prendre une teinte plus vive, plus joyeuse, il me sembla sentir l'odeur d'un feu dans la cheminée mêlée à l'odeur du thé, il me sembla sentir sur ma peau encore nue les rayons d'un soleil qui pourtant était déjà couché.

Ce rire faisait partie, lui aussi, de mon _chez moi_. Il faisait partie des choses vers lesquelles je voulais revenir chaque jour.

Alors que notre amusement se dissipait petit à petit, je réalisai que je commençais à avoir froid, et je filai dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Lorsque je redescendis, le thé était prêt, et une tasse pleine m'attendait à ma place, sur la table en face du côté gauche du canapé. La télévision était allumée, et Sherlock était au téléphone avec notre livreur de plats chinois favori, en train de commander notre repas en _mandarin_.

Je secouai la tête et me mis à sourire doucement. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil et m'emparai de la tasse de thé brulant pour la porter à mes lèvres, satisfait de trouver le breuvage tout à fait à mon gout. J'entendis Sherlock raccrocher et retrousser ses manches avant de le voir entrer dans mon champ de vision.

"Le diner sera là dans un quart d'heure."

"Parfait."

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et se mit à siroter son thé. Le Silence s'installa confortablement contre Ches' dans mon fauteuil, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de l'entrée retentisse et le dérange, pour quelques instants seulement.

Nous nous installâmes à nouveau pour déguster notre repas, regardant un programme au hasard, sans vraiment nous y intéresser. Juste avant de nous séparer pour aller nous mettre au lit, Sherlock brisa le silence pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures.

"John… Donovan raconte à tout le monde au poste que tu as été odieux avec elle, est-ce que c'est vrai?"

"Si dire la vérité c'est être odieux, alors oui, c'est le cas, pourquoi?"

Il m'adressa un regard cryptique avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux et de murmurer :

"Je suis fier de toi, John."

Une seconde plus tard, il avait fait demi-tour et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Je portai la main à mes cheveux et restai silencieux encore une seconde avant de me ressaisir.

"B-bonne nuit Sherlock!"

"Bonne nuit John."

Des papillons de toutes les couleurs virevoltaient dans mon estomac, et je me sentis si léger que, l'espace d'une seconde, je crus à ce proverbe complètement fou qui disait que l'amour donnait des ailes.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors? (non, je ne suis pas hystérique...)

Review?

- Layla


	11. Chapter 11

Bonnoir :D Voilà un nouveau chapitre!

J'ai commencé à bosser hier, et je suis littéralement épuisée xD Mais j'espère que ce chapitre tardif vous plaira :)

Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes' :

- ChocolatePeanut : Merci :D J'aime cette phrase aussi :) Je n'aurais jamais fait de Sherlock ce genre de personnages xD ça m'arrive de tomber dans l'OOC, mais là ce serait too much! (tu m'as percée à jour! :o )

- elfedemoniaque : Ravie que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre :)

- Morgane : Merci pour ta très enthousiaste review! :) Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de ce taxi, mais merci :D

- Yuki Hiromoto : Revoilà ton pseudo! ;) Aaah, crois-moi, je l'ai utilisé longtemps comme berceuse, en alternance avec une lecture de Proust par Alan Rickman, dont j'aime aussi beaucoup la voix ;)

_**Cette histoire a dépassé les 100 reviews! :O Merci pour votre soutien et votre enthousiasme! *vous embrasse***_

Je ne détiens toujours aucun droit sur la série Sherlock!

* * *

Je me réveillai très tôt le lendemain, si tôt que même Sherlock n'avait pas encore quitté son lit. Je pestai en regardant le réveil, mais le sommeil m'avait échappé, et il m'était impossible de me rendormir.

J'enfilai mon peignoir et allai me préparer une tasse de thé avant de m'installer tranquillement devant mon ordinateur pour jeter un œil aux messages postés sur le blog. Certains me firent sourire, et je reconnus même Mrs Hudson dans l'un d'entre eux.

Je répondis à certains commentaires, ignorai les autres, et en supprimai certains avant de finalement aller jeter un œil au journal du jour en ligne.

Le _Times_ parlait d'un crime commis la veille dans Whitechapel par un individu armé d'un couteau de boucher. Peut-être que cette affaire intéresserait Sherlock? Ça ressemblait fort à un 8, pour moi.

Je parcourus pendant encore une heure les pages virtuelles du journal avant de retourner me servir une tasse de thé.

"_Tiens, Sherlock n'est pas encore réveillé? Et Ches' non plus?"_

Je remarquai alors, en effet, que Cheshire ne m'avait pas suivi en bas lorsque je m'étais levé.

"_Curieux…"_

Il était déjà neuf heures du matin, et Sherlock n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre. Je n'osai pas le réveiller, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait la veille, et je pris mon petit déjeuner en solitaire, profitant tout de même du ronronnement du Silence qui dormait dans un coin de la pièce.

Je m'installai dans mon fauteuil et lus pendant quelques dizaines de minutes avant d'être dérangé par la sonnerie de l'entrée. Mrs Hudson fit entrer le visiteur, et je fronçai les sourcils en remarquant que Sherlock ne se réveillait toujours pas.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre Lestrade et Donovan, et je me levai pour aller les accueillir (même si je ne me gênai pas pour broyer la main de Donovan, mais ça reste entre nous).

"John, où est Sherlock?"

"Dans sa chambre, Greg, pourquoi?"

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis…

"Nous n'arrivions pas à le joindre. Comme ça n'arrive jamais, nous avons un peu paniqué, et j'ai pris la décision de venir voir si vous alliez bien."

"Je pense qu'il dort, simplement… Je vais aller le réveiller."

Je marchai jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et frappai tout doucement à la porte. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

De plus en plus inquiet, j'entrouvris la porte et passai la tête dans l'entrebâillement : Sherlock dormait effectivement, mais d'un sommeil apparemment très agité, si l'on pouvait en juger par le désordre des couvertures.

Je m'approchai de mon colocataire et posai une main sur son épaule, le secouant légèrement.

"Sherlock?", appelai-je doucement.

Il remua un peu, grogna… et se retourna de l'autre côté.

Amusé, je passai une main dans ses cheveux, et murmurai :

"Sherlock, il est temps de se lever, Lestrade est là."

Le mouvement de ma main s'arrêta sur son front et je fronçai les sourcils. Il était brulant de fièvre!

Je me dirigeai précipitamment vers la salle de bain, où je m'emparai de la trousse à pharmacie et d'un gant de toilette que j'imbibai d'eau froide. Lestrade et Donovan me questionnaient, mais je ne les entendais qu'à peine, préoccupé par l'état de Sherlock.

J'appliquai le gant de toilette sur son front et fouillai la trousse de toilette pour trouver un thermomètre, que je glissai sous son aisselle.

"42?", ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer quand l'appareil eut bipé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin, John?"

"Il se passe que Sherlock a de la fièvre, et qu'il ne résoudra aucun mystère aujourd'hui. Aussi vous prierais-je de bien vouloir sortir d'ici."

"Mais… ! Il a déjà résolu des affaires dans des états plus graves que celui-là!"

"A l'époque, il ne vivait pas avec un médecin. Aujourd'hui, en tant que son médecin, je lui interdis de quitter cet appartement. Et en tant qu'ami, je reste à son chevet pendant que vous trouvez la porte tous seuls. Au revoir."

Ils restèrent abasourdis un instant avant de finalement quitter les lieux sans broncher. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, et ma main trouva automatiquement son chemin vers les cheveux ébouriffés de Sherlock, qui laissa échapper un soupir de contentement avant de se rapprocher et de se blottir contre ma hanche, cherchant probablement à se réchauffer.

Ches' choisit ce moment pour descendre l'escalier et venir squatter le lit du détective.

"**Tiens, on profite du sommeil de son colocataire pour lui voler un peu de tendresse?"**

"_Bonjour à toi aussi… Grasse matinée?"_

"**Tu n'imagines même pas combien de temps j'ai marché hier avant de te tomber dessus. J'étais fatigué à juste titre."**

"_Ah, oui… Désolé."_

"**Mmm. Comment va Sherlock?"**

"_Il a de la fièvre… Pour une raison que j'ignore encore."_

"**Pour la même raison que moi : il t'a cherché partout hier. Ça a stressé son organisme."**

"_Il… Il m'a cherché?"_

"… **Tu es lent à la détente, hein? Tu étais à peine sorti qu'il te cherchait déjà partout! Il a tout mis sans dessus dessous, puis il a attrapé sa veste et il est sorti. Il est rentré en même temps que toi hier après-midi, et je suis sûr qu'il n'a rien mangé entre-temps."**

"_Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, en effet…"_

"**Réveille-le."**

"_Pour quoi faire? Il a de la fièvre, il a juste besoin de dormir. Je lui donnerai à manger quand il se réveillera, et ça devrait aller mieux d'ici ce soir."_

"**Réveille-le parce que tu as envie de le faire. Parce que tu veux être sûr qu'il va bien. Parce que tu veux lui dire que tu es là, maintenant, et qu'il n'a plus à te chercher. Parce que tu as envie de le prendre dans tes bras pour lui tenir chaud, et que tu n'oses pas bouger. Parce qu'une colonie de papillons a élu domicile dans le creux de ton ventre et que tu veux savoir si lui aussi a envie de voler par amour pour toi."**

Je me mis à rougir et caressai doucement la tempe de Sherlock.

"**Et parce que je le réveillerai moi-même si tu ne le fais pas."**

"_Mais… ! Laisse-le tranquille, félin maléfique!"_

Il était trop tard pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ches' sauta sur la forme endormie du détective et lui lécha le nez. Sherlock se mit à gémir doucement, comme un enfant qui refuserait de se réveiller alors que l'heure d'aller à l'école avait sonné. Notre satané chat lui lécha à nouveau le visage, plus fermement, et mon ami ouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu désorienté, et les pupilles dilatées par le sommeil.

"John?"

"Rendors-toi, Sherlock… Tu as de la fièvre."

"Quelle heure est-il?"

"Pas loin de midi… Reste couché, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Ah… Moi qui voulais préparer le thé pour toi, ce matin…"

Les papillons de mon estomac effectuèrent une pirouette très compliquée suivie d'un triple axel, avant de se remettre à voleter gentiment.

"Sherlock… Il y aura d'autres matins. Des centaines, des milliers de matins. Mais _ce_ matin, tu as de la fièvre, et c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi, d'accord?"

Il hocha la tête puis resserra les couvertures autour de lui.

"Froid…"

Je fis mine de me lever pour aller chercher une autre couverture, mais une main m'attrapa par le bras (pendant que Ches' me plantait mentalement ses griffes dans les fesses pour me punir pour ma lenteur de compréhension), et m'attira sous les draps.

J'eus soudainement les bras pleins de Sherlock, qui se rendormit sans me laisser le temps de protester. Je restai ébahi une seconde encore avant de serrer le corps de mon ami contre le mien et, bercé par le doux ronronnement du Silence et de Ches', de le rejoindre dans le monde du sommeil et des rêves.

* * *

Bravo à ceux qui ont vu la référence à H2G2 s'il y en a :D

Pas bravo à ceux qui ont cru que John allait mettre le thermomètre... ailleurs xD

Review? :)

- Layla


	12. Chapter 12

Me revoilà! *crevée mais heureuse d'avoir fini ce chapitre si tôt dans la soirée*

J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois! Vous m'avez manqué :3

Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes' :

- MineLoveIsBen : Waow, a review in English O_O Thanks a lot for your message :)

- sherohn : Thanks for your enthousiasm (and another review in English, you spoil me these days :D )

- Morgane : Mon dieu, tu as vu H2G2, et '42' n'a pas fait vibrer de corde en toi ? O_O Tu es une personne normale, tu en as de la chance :D Tu connais Mycroft ? :O C'est trop la claaaaaaasse, mais ne lui dis pas ce que je fais à son frère dans mes textes, je pense que ça ne lui plairait pas :p Bisous!

- Yuki Hiromoto : Te revoilà :D Oui, je savais pour l'imitation, ça me fait sourire quand je la réentend à chaque fois :D

- babidouwa : C'est une remarque à la Sherlock, et c'est pour ça que John la fait. Sally est effectivement la seule femme, et je pense que vu le métier qu'elle fait, elle doit avoir les épaules solides pour le supporter. Cependant, dans la série, elle écrase les autres, et je pense que Sherlock l'aurait analysé de cette manière. John n'est pas macho : Sally lui tape sur les nerfs, et elle lui taperait autant sur les nerfs si elle était un homme. Genre Anderson, dans la série, qui est aussi ce genre de type à qui je casserais bien la gueule à cause de la façon dont il parle. Le sexe de la personne n'a rien à voir ici, je pense :)

- Mlle : Heureuse de t'avoir convertie dans ce cas :D J'essaye de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, mais j'ai du travail jusqu'au-dessus de la tête ^^' (bosser dans un librairie, c'est chouette, mais c'est fatiguant :3 ) Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir ) Bisous!

Je ne détiens toujours aucun droit sur la série Sherlock *auteur triste*

Je vous rappelle que cette histoire est vouée à contenir du slash, qui arrive lentement mais sûrement. Si cela vous déplait, l'auteur se fait un plaisiiiiiiir de vous montrer le chemin vers la sortie : en haut à droite de votre fenêtre internet, la petite croix blanche sur fond rouge. L'auteur invite les autres lecteurs à aller se chercher une tasse de thé et des biscuits avant de continuer à lire son histoire, et leur fait un gros bisous :3

* * *

Celui qui ne s'est jamais réveillé dans les bras de quelqu'un ne peut pas comprendre ce sentiment de sécurité et de confort que l'on ressent en émergeant doucement du sommeil et en réalisant qu'on n'est pas seul, qu'on a chaud, qu'on est bien. Et si l'autre personne est réveillée, elle aussi, il est possible alors de faire l'expérience de l'émerveillement qui peut se lire dans ses yeux alors qu'il nous regarde dormir puis ouvrir les yeux, comme conscient de la confiance qu'il nous faut avoir en lui pour se montrer si vulnérable.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, je m'éveillai bercé par la chaleur de Sherlock, totalement serein, calme, et… affamé. Mon estomac émit en effet un grognement très gênant, et j'ouvris brutalement les yeux, pour me retrouver à deux centimètres du visage du détective, qui me regardait en silence.

"Tu vas mieux, Sherlock?", murmurai-je doucement.

"Mmm."

"Ce n'est pas une réponse très claire…"

"Peut aller. Soif. Mal à la tête."

"Un peu de bouillon, ça t'irait?"

"Avec une aspirine. Pitié."

Je souris gentiment et voulus me lever, mais il m'en empêcha.

"Reste avec moi?"

Les papillons de mon estomac se lancèrent dans l'exécution d'un triple salto arrière avant d'effectuer une descente en piqué et de reprendre leur vol tranquille. J'aurais pu ouvrir un cirque d'insectes, avec ceux-là, c'était certain.

"Je ne peux pas réchauffer la soupe et aller chercher les aspirines si je reste là, Sherlock…"

"Je peux venir avec toi, alors?"

"Tu as encore de la fièvre. Reste au lit. Je reviens dans 10 minutes. Juste le temps de réchauffer un bol de soupe."

_"Et le temps de me nourrir un peu, aussi…"_

Il fit la moue mais finit par lâcher mon bras pour se glisser à nouveau sous les draps. Je me levai et rejoignis prestement la cuisine, mettant la soupe à chauffer avant de préparer un plateau, où je posai déjà les aspirines. Je me beurrai deux toasts et les avalai en vitesse avant de préparer le bol de Sherlock et de le poser sur le plateau.

J'emmenai le tout jusqu'à sa chambre, et le trouvai endormi à nouveau. Je posai le plateau sur la table de nuit.

"Sherlock?"

"Mmm."

"Aspirines?"

"Mmm."

Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil avant de s'étirer et de s'asseoir contre la tête du lit.

Je lui fis prendre les aspirines puis posai le plateau sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse manger son bouillon. Il regarda le bol d'un air dédaigneux avant de me jeter un regard suppliant qui voulait dire : "ne m'oblige pas à manger, s'il te plait, je préfèrerais une tasse de thé et une pizza de notre italien préféré", mais je ne cédai pas.

"Je suis ton médecin, Sherlock, et je dis qu'il faut que tu manges pour reprendre des forces."

Il se remit à bouder, saisit la cuillère, et se mit à manger sa soupe de mauvaise grâce. Je hochai la tête, satisfait, avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il vida son bol en silence, le posa sur la table de nuit, et se recoucha en s'enroulant dans les draps.

"Dodo."

"Oui, dors, Sherlock. Tu devrais aller mieux ce soir."

Je fis mine de me lever.

"Reste?"

"Je vais donner à manger à Ches' et prendre une douche. Je ne quitterai pas l'appartement, promis."

**"Mais! Vas-tu cesser de dire des âneries et te coucher à côté de lui avant que je te plante mes griffes dans les bijoux de familles?"**

Je déglutis bruyamment et contournai le lit.

"Euh… Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Ça peut attendre."

**"Voiiiiiilà. Et comme ça, y a peut-être même une chance que vous finissiez dans la douche tous les deux."**

Je pris une vive teinte écarlate.

**"Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi lent"**, ajouta la voix mentale de Ches' avant qu'il ne saute du lit et quitte la pièce en me jetant un regard meurtrier par-dessus son épaule.

Je pris Sherlock dans mes bras et ne protestai pas. Après tout, pourquoi faire semblant, quand l'interlocuteur était _dans ma tête_ et savait déjà tout ce que je refusais de voir?

oOoOoOo

Il était huit heures du soir quand Sherlock et moi quittâmes la chambre pour la cuisine. Cheshire dormait tranquillement dans mon fauteuil, et je résistai à l'envie de le réveiller pour me venger de la menace qu'il avait proférée à mon encontre.

Je préparai des œufs brouillés, que Sherlock mangea avidement, et nous versai une tasse de thé.

"Il va me falloir une douche…", grogna Sherlock, l'air dégouté.

"Tu as eu de la _fièvre_, Sherlock. C'est _normal_ que tu sentes la transpiration."

"Que ce soit naturel n'empêche pas le fait que ce soit désagréable."

"Va prendre une douche, dans ce cas. En essayant de ne pas t'endormir dans la baignoire, cette fois."

La taquinerie eut l'effet très inattendu de faire rougir Sherlock, ce que je trouvai incroyablement mignon. Les oreilles de chat me revinrent en tête, et je me demandai si je n'allais pas finir par lui en offrir une paire, juste pour voir sa tête lorsqu'il les découvrirait. Je lui souris, sentant que mon amusement montait jusqu'à mes yeux, et il rougit un peu plus, avant de se lever et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

**"Tu ne veux pas aller avec lui, tu es sûr? Juste pour vérifier qu'il est en sécurité, que l'eau n'est pas trop chaude… ?"**

_"Oh, silence, toi. Il n'a peut-être pas du tout envie que je le voie nu."_

**"Que tu le _revoies_ nu, tu veux dire?"**

_"La question n'est pas là. S'il avait voulu que j'aille à la salle de bain avec lui, il l'aurait dit."_

**"Ou il aurait laissé la porte déverrouillée."**

_"Ce qu'il ne fait ja-"_

**"Ce qu'il a fait cette fois."**

Je restai muet et remarquai en effet que je n'avais pas entendu le verrou émettre son cliquetis habituel. Perplexe, je me dirigeai la porte de la salle de bain, qui était légèrement entrebâillée. Je jetai un œil à l'intérieur, et vis que Sherlock, qui me tournait le dos, était déjà complètement nu.

**"Jolies fesses, pas vrai?"**

_"Silence, je t'ai dit!"_

**"Cette fois-ci, John Watson, tu n'y échapperas pas, je _vais_ te planter mes griffes dans le derrière si tu n'entres pas dans cette salle de bain."**

_"Sherlock a été effrayé par un simple baiser, je ne pense pas qu'il soit près pour ça, alors arrête de jouer aux entremetteuses!"_

**"Il a été effrayé par quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il est temps de lui apprendre autre chose, alors entre dans cette salle de bain!"**

_"Parce que tu crois que c'est facile, pour moi? J'ai toujours été attiré par des femmes, et là, d'un coup, je suis gay?"_

**"Franchement, John, le sexe de la personne n'a _aucune_ importance. Tu es tellement amoureux de Sherlock que tu n'as pas regardé une seule femme depuis que tu as réalisé quels étaient tes sentiments. L'amour n'a pas de sexe, Docteur, seulement un cœur et des ailes aux chevilles."**

Cela ayant été dit, Cheshire me planta ses griffes dans le mollet. Surpris à la fois par l'attaque et par la douleur, je tentai de m'éloigner et d'échapper à ses griffes, réussissant seulement à me rattraper de justesse à la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, qui s'ouvrit brutalement. Entrainé par mon mouvement initial, je poursuivis ma chute et atterris, face contre terre, aux pieds de Sherlock.

Les pieds de Sherlock, qui étaient nus.

Comme le reste de sa personne.

Ce que je pouvais _haïr_ ce chat!

* * *

Et moi, cher John, j'adore, je vénère, j'idolâtre ce chat :D

Merci de m'avoir lue :)

Review?

- Layla


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour! *s'est levée tôt le matin cette fois au lieu de veiller tard*

Au vu du nombre mirobolant de reviews sur le dernier chapitre… vous méritez tous un cookie :D Et un câlin, tiens :D *câlin*

Je vais vous dire à tous ce que j'ai dit à **Tillie231**, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question : Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais encore écrire :) J'écris à l'inspiration, et je ne sais pas où cette histoire va – en tout cas, pas dans les détails ;)

Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes' :

- Mlle : merci d'avoir attendu malgré ton impatience )

- Yuki Hiromoto : C'est très bien aussi les tisanes :p Contente que l'histoire te plaise à ce point :D Merci :)

- Frog38 : Et moi j'aime les reviews enthousiastes, merci, merci :)

- Elfedemoniaque : ce chat plait décidément à tout le monde :) (je le sais que vous revenez pour lui et pas pour moi… *snif snif*)

- Morgane : Merci pour ta gentille review :D Ne laisse pas l'alcool te monter à la tête, tu ne sais pas ce que ça peut faire avouer aux gens O_O

- Chlo : Merci pour tes reviews ) De l'étranglement de chat? Mais non :p

Bref, voici la suite!

Je rappelle que je ne détiens aucun droit sur la série Sherlock. Je rappelle aussi que le rating de cette fic ne va pas tarder à changer.

Ma chanson inspiration pour ce chapitre : _Underwater_ de Mika :) (ce que je peux aimer les paroles de cette chanson *_* )

* * *

Je me relevai précipitamment et détournai le regard. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux de Cheshire me mettaient au défi de faire demi-tour.

"Désolé, Sherlock, j'ai trébuché sur le chat, je…"

Je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de balbutier, et je pris la décision de me taire pour éviter de dire n'importe quoi. Je m'apprêtais à sortir – Ches' n'avait qu'à aller au diable – lorsque Sherlock me rattrapa par le bras. Sans me retourner, il m'attira contre lui et me glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, dans un murmure à peine audible.

"Ce sont les gestes qui comptent, John. Pas les mots. Les gestes."

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur mon poignet, puis sur ma main, pendant que son autre main venait s'enrouler autour de ma taille pour m'attirer encore plus à lui.

Que pouvais-je y faire si son odeur me rendait fou? Si la sensation de son souffle dans mon cou me donnait des frissons? Si la sensation de ses mains sur moi me donnait envie de me déshabiller pour sentir sa chaleur envelopper tout mon corps?

J'étais un homme amoureux, et je n'étais plus qu'un cœur au rythme frénétique, plus qu'un corps brulant de désir, plus qu'une respiration haletante.

"Sherlock…"

Le mot s'était échappé de ma bouche dans un gémissement presque gênant, mais Sherlock ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Ses mains se mirent à défaire lentement les boutons de ma chemise, et je perdis complètement mes moyens lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent la peau de mon torse pour la première fois.

"John…"

Ma chemise avait fini sur le sol, et mon dos pressé contre son torse me semblait brulant. Je levai la main et caressai son visage, avant de sentir sa main effleurer mon menton pour me demander de tourner la tête. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et fus surpris de le voir se pencher vers moi.

"Tu es sûr, Sherlock?", lui demandai-je dans un murmure.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes me fit perdre l'envie de protester. Je savourai pleinement ce baiser que nous _échangions_ pour la première fois, et je tentai de me retourner pour que l'angle de ma nuque soit moins bizarre, mais le détective m'arrêta.

"Sherlock?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour plus que ça, John…", m'avoua-t-il dans un murmure rauque. "Il va me falloir un peu de temps."

Je fus déçu une seconde avant de remarquer que son désir pour moi était plus qu'évident, et que sa réaction n'était pas une façon de me rejeter. Je me contentai de hocher la tête en souriant, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, de ramasser ma chemise, et de sortir de la salle de bain sans me retourner.

Ches' me regardait d'un œil approbateur. Je lui aurais bien dit merci, mais j'avais ma fierté (et il m'avait fait mal, l'animal…).

Sans oublier que j'avais des papillons à domestiquer. Ce cirque n'allait pas se construire tout seul.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Sherlock sortit de la salle de bain, j'étais en train de zapper entre les différentes chaines de télévision pour trouver un programme qui me permettrait de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Depuis que j'étais sorti de la petite pièce, les papillons de mon estomac n'arrêtaient pas de s'affoler et de répéter des figures de plus en plus compliquées. Le sang qui avait migré de mon cerveau à une zone plus au sud retournait progressivement à ses quartiers d'origine, et j'avais remis et reboutonné ma chemise.

Mon colocataire, en pantalon de pyjama, se glissa à côté de moi sur le canapé avant de s'allonger, les genoux au niveau de l'accoudoir, et la tête sur mes genoux. Je me mis à rougir mais le laissai faire. Puisqu'il nous fallait faire les choses à son rythme, j'allais accepter tout ce qu'il voudrait bien me donner.

Je commençai à passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux en regardant le film sur lequel je venais de tomber, et je sentis bien vite ses épaules se détendre au fil de mes caresses. La fièvre était tombée pour de bon, et Sherlock recommençait à avoir faim – ce qui était aussi mon cas. Je le laissai dans le canapé et filai nous préparer des pâtes au beurre dans la cuisine et faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé. Les pâtes et le thé furent servis un quart d'heure plus tard, et nous arrivâmes au bout du film au moment où nous arrivions au bout de nos assiettes.

Il se faisait tard, et je me contentai de déposer la vaisselle dans l'évier, laissant la corvée de nettoyage pour le lendemain. Je lançai un "bonne nuit" à Sherlock avant d'entamer l'ascension des escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre, et je fus surpris de sentir une main se refermer sur mon poignet.

"Tu ne dors pas avec moi?"

"**Tiens, c'est vrai, ça, John, tu ne dors pas avec lui?"**

"_Toi, c'est pas le moment!"_

"**Ah mais si, justement! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire demi-tour et de t'installer définitivement dans la chambre de Sherlock! Si jamais tu t'avises de dormir ailleurs qu'avec lui, je jure de faire mes besoins sur toi pendant ton sommeil!"**

"… Je ne pensais pas que ça serait dans la limite de ce que tu es prêt à accepter, Sherlock."

"Tu as dormi avec moi ces dernières heures, et ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Je pense que ça devrait aller."

Je me contentai de hocher la tête avant de le suivre dans sa chambre. Je réalisai une fois sur le pas de sa porte que je n'avais pas mis mon pyjama, et je me dépêchai d'aller me changer pour pouvoir revenir auprès de lui. Cheshire, qui s'était roulé en boule sur mon fauteuil, me regarda passer d'un œil amusé.

Je me glissai sans trop réfléchir dans les draps, et je sentis bien vite Sherlock se coller contre moi. Il cala sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et passa possessivement un bras autour de ma taille avant de pousser un soupir de contentement. Je me mis à caresser doucement ses boucles noires, sombrant petit à petit dans le sommeil, et fus surpris de l'entendre me demander :

"Tiens, pas de nouvelles de Lestrade? Il a essayé de m'appeler une dizaine de fois ce matin."

"Non, pas de nouvelles…"

"Tu sais pourquoi il appelait?"

"Sans doute une vieille dame à qui on a volé son sac à main, à nouveau…"

"Mmm. Content d'avoir raté ça. Bonne nuit, John."

"Bonne nuit Sherlock."

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se blottir contre moi et de s'endormir en une fraction de seconde.

Il se fâcherait sans doute quand il apprendrait la vérité. Mais là, tout de suite, son médecin lui conseillait de rester à la maison. Et son ami voulait le garder pour lui seul.

oOoOoOo

Je m'éveillai à la pointe du jour, alors que le soleil se levait à peine, et je me blottis un peu plus contre Sherlock avant d'essayer de me rendormir. Je réalisai alors que je ne m'étais pas réveillé, comme je le croyais, par habitude.

J'avais été réveillé par un sifflement.

Un sifflement qui venait de la cuisine.

Qui pouvait bien être en train de se faire du thé dans _notre_ cuisine à une heure pareille?

Je sortis du lit, faisant mon possible pour ne pas réveiller Sherlock, et me glissai à pas feutrés vers le salon. Ches', sur mon fauteuil, me jeta un regard inquiet avant de filer vers la chambre de Sherlock, pour se mettre, sans doute, à l'abri de la confrontation qui allait avoir lieu.

J'ouvris sans un bruit le tiroir de mon bureau et en sortit mon arme, avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Le doigt sur la détente, je visai la tête de l'intrus, qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

"Bonjour, John."

Je baissai mon arme et lâchai un soupir à la fois soulagé et exaspéré.

"Mycroft."

"Il semblerait que mon petit frère ait été assez malade ces derniers jours, est-ce le cas?"

"Euh… Oui, mais… Comment…?"

"John… Après tout ce temps, tu te demandes encore _comment_?"

Le Silence passa dans la pièce à petits pas et vint se frotter contre mes chevilles.

"Bon, alors pourquoi es-tu ici au petit matin?"

"Simple, très cher, vraiment simple. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi mon petit frère ne dort pas seul dans son lit."

* * *

Bon, bon... L'auteur présente ses excuses pour cette fin de chapitre angoissante qui ne colle pas à l'ambiance de la fic *s'incline très bas* mais vous promet que ça ne durera pas :)

**Morgane**, avoue, c'est toi qui a cafté à Mycroft! O_O

Review?

A bientôt!

- Layla


	14. Chapter 14

Deux chapitres en une journée? O_O Et ce deuxième chapitre est plus long que d'habitude en plus? O_O

Eh oui, je vous gâte, aujourd'hui :D Pour ma défense, je ne travaillais que six heures aujourd'hui mais j'en travaille neuf demain et je ne suis pas là mercredi, donc je voulais vous donner de la lecture en avance :)

J'ai déjà dit que je ne détenais pas la série Sherlock?

Ah, oui, le rating de la fic a changé, mais c'est juste pour ne pas oublier de le changer plus tard (pour ce chapitre-ci ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais mieux vaut prévenir...)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le Silence, assis à mes pieds, me jeta un regard perplexe. Ses yeux semblaient me dire : _"Vas-tu lui répondre, à la parfin, bougre d'âne?"_, mais je ne parvenais pas à articuler de réponse cohérente à la question de Mycroft, qui attendait, en silence, que je trouve mes mots.

Cheshire, attiré sans doute par l'absence de coups de feu et de cris, vint jeter un œil dans la cuisine.

"**Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, John?"**

"_Il se passe que Mycroft voudrait savoir pourquoi je dors avec Sherlock."_

"**La réponse à fournir est somme toute assez simple."**

"_Oui, mais la réponse qui me permettrait de rester en vie est beaucoup moins facile à trouver!"_

"**Pourquoi donc? Il m'a l'air très distingué ce monsieur. Pas le genre à te mettre son poing dans la figure."**

"_On est d'accord. Mais le genre à me faire tuer par un snipper, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus!"_

"**Mmm. Juste pour cette fois, je vais te sortir d'affaire, mon petit John. Mais juste cette fois."**

"_Attends, qu'est-ce que tu…"_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Le visage de Mycroft, d'ordinaire si calme, se fit soudain curieux, effrayé, puis furieux, avant que l'ainé des Holmes se tourne vers moi.

"John, j'espère que j'obtiendrai des explications à propos de tout ceci la prochaine fois. Un de mes hommes vient de faire passer un message très étrange dans mon oreillette, et j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui. A bientôt."

Sur ce, sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de l'appartement, dévala les escaliers, et fit démarrer son chauffeur à une vitesse folle.

"_Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait?"_

"**Oh, je lui ai juste murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille…"**

"_Ches'…"_

"**Rien de très méchant, je te le promets. Ça avait quelque chose à voir avec une ombrelle, si je me souviens bien… Tu as le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu vas lui dire la prochaine fois, comme ça!"**

"_Mmm. Merci, je suppose."_

"**Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu pourrais me préparer le petit déjeuner? C'est presque l'heure après tout."**

Je soupirai avant de déposer mon arme sur la table et de m'exécuter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sherlock débarqua dans la cuisine, attiré sans doute par l'odeur des œufs et le sifflement de la bouilloire.

"Bonjour John."

Il jeta un regard intrigué à mon arme, puis à Ches', avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction.

"Bonjour Sherlock. Mycroft était ici."

"Ah."

Je me retournai vers la poêle et continuai à m'occuper du petit déjeuner. Je sentis soudain les bras de Sherlock se glisser autour de ma taille, et il déposa un léger baiser derrière mon oreille, lançant les papillons de mon estomac dans une nouvelle pirouette. Je frissonnai légèrement et me laissai aller contre lui, savourant la sensation de sa chaleur autour de moi.

"Que voulait mon _très cher_ frère?"

"Savoir pourquoi je dormais dans ton lit."

Il y eu un moment de silence, le temps d'un battement de cœur, avant que Sherlock continue.

"Que lui as-tu répondu?"

"Rien. Il a dû partir. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait."

Je soupirai à la simple idée de cette confrontation à venir mais ne dis rien.

"Mmm."

Il déposa un autre baiser dans le creux de mon cou avant de prendre mon arme et de partir vers le salon. J'entendis le tiroir s'ouvrir et se refermer, et Sherlock revint dans la pièce, son portable à la main.

Je servis les œufs pendant que Sherlock composait un numéro et portait l'appareil à son oreille.

Je fus surpris d'entendre le nom de son interlocuteur.

"Bonjour, Mycroft. Il parait que nous avons eu droit à l'une de tes agréables petites visites, ce matin?"

Ches' me jeta un regard amusé lorsqu'il remarqua que j'essayais de verser le thé dans les tasses sans trembler.

"**Troublé par la réaction de Sherlock?"**

"_Je dois avouer qu'il est… Etonnamment calme. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va dire à Mycroft."_

"…**et ça affole ta colonie de papillons. Je comprends, je comprends…"**

"Mmm", continua la voix de Sherlock à côté de moi. Quand s'était-il levé pour me rejoindre?

"Et bien, mon _très cher_ frère, laisse-moi te dire que j'apprécierais beaucoup que tu laisses mon compagnon tranquille à l'avenir. Si j'ai envie de dormir avec la personne que j'aime, c'est mon problème. Au plaisir de ne pas te revoir de si tôt."

Il raccrocha, jeta le téléphone sur la table, et glissa ses bras autour de ma taille avant de caler sa tête dans mon cou. Je lui rendis maladroitement son étreinte, encore un peu sous le choc de ce que je venais d'entendre, et j'entendis Ches' jubiler dans ma tête.

"**Il t'aime! Alors ça, si c'est pas la meilleure nouvelle de l'année!"**

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je savourai l'étreinte de mon _compagnon_, et la sensation des papillons qui voletaient dans mon estomac au rythme des battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Sherlock s'éloigna juste assez pour déposer un baiser très doux sur mes lèvres. Puis, avec un sourire, il alla s'asseoir à table et commença à manger ses œufs. Notre petit déjeuner se déroula sans interruption, et le Silence ne fut sorti de sa torpeur que par la sonnerie du portable de Sherlock.

"Sherlock Holmes. Oh, bonjour Lestrade."

Je déglutis bruyamment en entendant le nom de l'interlocuteur du détective, et je m'occupai les mains en ramassant les assiettes et en commençant la vaisselle.

"Oui, j'ai vu que vous aviez appelé plusieurs fois, c'était pour…? (…) Vraiment? (…) Oui, et bien, je n'ai plus de fièvre, je serai là dans dix minutes. (…) St Bart? Pas de problème. A tout de suite."

Sherlock raccrocha et je restai concentré sur la vaisselle alors que je le sentais s'approcher.

"John?"

"Mmm?"

"Tu étais au courant pour cette affaire, dans Whitechapel?"

"J'ai lu un article là-dessus dans le _Times_, oui."

"Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé parce que…?"

"**John Hamish Watson, tu n'as pas intérêt à répondre n'importe quoi si tu ne veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances! Dis-lui la vérité!"**

Je déglutis. Dire la vérité à Sherlock? Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, après ça…

Je me retournai pour faire face à mon compagnon, qui attendait patiemment ma réponse, et je le regardai droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que tu étais malade et que je voulais être sûr que tu irais bien. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, sans toi, Sherlock… Je n'ai plus de famille à part Harry, et tu es devenu si important pour moi au cours des derniers mois que je…"

"… que tu serais perdu sans moi. Je suis le seul élément stable de ta vie depuis l'Afghanistan, je le sais, John."

Je hochai la tête et le pris dans mes bras, me sentant complètement vulnérable. Il me serra contre lui, et je soupirai de soulagement quand je réalisai, enfin, qu'il ne me rejetait pas, et qu'il n'était pas en colère contre moi.

**"Ça ira pour cette fois, John, mais je veux entendre une _vraie_ déclaration, la prochaine fois."**

_"Oh, silence, toi. Tu gâches le moment."_

Ches', indigné, choisit de gâcher encore plus le moment en miaulant bruyamment.

Sherlock s'éloigna de moi et fusilla le chat du regard avant de déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

"On ferait mieux de se préparer à rejoindre Lestrade. Sois prêt dans 5 minutes."

Je hochai la tête et filai m'habiller dans ma chambre. Un peu d'action, ça nous changerait les idées.

oOoOoOo

L'affaire s'avéra être un véritable 8, et Sherlock s'amusa comme un fou tout l'après-midi. Je me contentai de le suivre, amusé par ses réactions, et de lui répondre lorsqu'il me demandait quelque chose. Nous finîmes la journée sur les rotules, à 4 heures du matin. L'assassin était arrivé dans Whitechapel alors que nous allions quitter les lieux, et Lestrade avait réussi à le prendre sur le fait. La résolution de l'affaire pourrait paraitre simple au premier abord, mais la police avait travaillé dans le secret pendant plusieurs mois avant que l'article des jours précédents ne paraisse et ne vienne leur compliquer le travail – ce qui les avait poussés à contacter Sherlock.

En quittant Scotland Yard, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir exaspéré en voyant la voiture de Mycroft sur le trottoir. La portière s'ouvrit à notre approche et, après avoir échangé un regard, Sherlock et moi montâmes dans le véhicule.

"Bonsoir Sherlock. John."

"Bonsoir, grand frère. Que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta visite?"

"Je voulais juste être sûr que tu allais bien, enfin. Pour quelle autre raison?"

La voiture démarra et nous emmena tous vers Baker Street. Le trajet se déroula dans le plus grand silence, et Sherlock sortit en trombe de la voiture dès que le moteur s'arrêta de tourner. Je m'apprêtais à le suivre lorsque Mycroft m'attrapa le bras.

"Sherlock est la seule famille qu'il me reste, Docteur Watson. Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je vous ferai regretter d'avoir jamais vu le jour."

Je dégageai mon bras.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, _Monsieur_ Holmes. Le jour où je ferai du mal à l'homme que j'aime n'est pas prêt de se lever."

Il hocha la tête, et je rejoignis Sherlock sur le trottoir pendant que la longue voiture noire reprenait sa route.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?"

"Me dire que je n'avais pas intérêt à te blesser."

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu?"

"Que je t'aimais trop pour ça."

Il rougit, me prit par la main, et m'entraina jusqu'au pallier du 221B. Il déverrouilla précipitamment la porte et continua à tenir ma main alors que nous montions les escaliers. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin dans notre salon, Sherlock verrouilla la porte et m'attira contre lui avant de revendiquer mes lèvres avec fougue. Mes mains allèrent se perdre dans ses longues boucles noires, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres. Le baiser se prolongea encore quelques instants avant que mon compagnon ne s'éloigne, décevant un peu les papillons de mon estomac, qui avaient entamé leur troisième descente en piqué. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, et le désir contenu dans ses prunelles suffit presque à me faire gémir à nouveau.

"Ne t'avise jamais plus de dire à quelqu'un d'autre que tu m'aimes, John Watson. Tu es à moi, et ces mots m'appartiennent."

Je frissonnai et me blottis à nouveau contre lui.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais chez moi.

* * *

Voilà :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Personne n'est mort, et Mycroft ne s'est même pas pris un coup de griffe *bon pour une prochaine fois*

Review? :)

- Layla


	15. Chapter 15

Me revoilà *toute fatiguée d'avoir écrit de nuit*

Eeeet re-changement de rating XD Je ne sais jamais me décider XD Bref, mieux vaut un rating trop élevé que trop bas, comme ça je ne prends pas de risques :)

Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes' :

- Morgane : je le savais que tu avais cafté, vilaine XD Mais comme tu m'as laissé des gentilles reviews, je te pardonne *auteure trop gentille qui aime tout le monde* Tu as raison, il faut tirer les oreilles de Mycroft, qu'il laisse son frère être heureux! (même s'il s'inquiète juste pour lui en fait :) ) Quant au prochain chapitre… le voilà, petite curieuse! :)

- Mlle : Merci pour ta review et… merci d'avoir attendu, voici la suite ! :)

- Yuki Hiromoto : Merci :D Je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer à vous plaire! :)

- Elfedemoniaque : ça me rassure :) Merci pour tes reviews! Voici la suite :)

Je ne détiens aucun droit sur la série Sherlock. Ennemis du slash, prenez garde! Les prochaines lignes seront votre perte! *pas du tout en train de craquer*

* * *

Le lendemain (ou plutôt, un peu plus tard le même jour…), je m'éveillai aux alentours de midi et découvris avec délice que j'étais blotti contre Sherlock, calé contre mon dos, et qu'il avait possessivement passé un bras autour de ma taille. Je découvris aussi que j'allais avoir besoin d'une douche froide, et regrettai aussitôt les rêves délicieux qui avaient parsemé ma nuit. Je me dégageai lentement de l'étreinte de mon compagnon et me glissai sans bruit hors de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Evidemment, Cheshire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

**"Tu ne le réveilles même pas pour qu'il t'aide à régler ton _problème_? Quel dommage…"**

_"Mais de quoi je me mêle, toi? On a dit qu'on faisait les choses à _son_ rythme, pas en fonction de ma libido!"_

**"Il n'empêche… Tu pourrais le pousser un peu, non?"**

_"Non."_

**"Tiens, on arrive à être catégorique, maintenant?"**

_"Sherlock n'a _aucune_ expérience, et dans ce domaine, je suis aussi inculte que lui. Je te prie de croire que je rêve de lui sauter dessus, mais ce n'est pas en lui forçant la main que cette relation risque de fonctionner!"_

**"Mmm. Bien, bien. Bonne douche, n'est-ce pas."**

Je lui jetai un regard intrigué alors qu'il remontait les escaliers, et je haussai les épaules. Pour une fois que j'étais le plus têtu des deux, je n'allais pas me plaindre.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et me dénudai avant de grimper dans la baignoire et de tirer légèrement le rideau de douche pour ne pas inonder la pièce. J'ouvris le robinet, et l'eau froide commença à cascader sur mon corps, me faisant frissonner. Je jurai mentalement et maudis les rêves érotiques.

Ça avait été un chouette rêve, pourtant… Je rentrais à Baker Street pour trouver Sherlock, nu, sur le canapé, et il se levait pour venir me saluer. Il était magnifique, et son corps était à l'image de ce que j'en avais aperçu lorsque je l'avais sorti, endormi, de son bain. Je remarquais alors qu'il portait des oreilles de chat, et le rêve faisait en sorte que je sois nu moi aussi, et Sherlock me dévorait du regard, les yeux remplis de désir, avant de se mettre à genoux, et de…

Et bon sang, ça n'allait pas m'aider à me calmer de repenser à ce rêve!

Je jurai mentalement avant de me cogner la tête contre le mur pendant quelques secondes. Je laissai alors mon front appuyé contre le carrelage glacial de la salle de bain et me concentrai sur mes souvenirs de cours d'anatomie et de dissection.

J'étais tellement concentré que je ne remarquai que Sherlock était entré dans la salle de bain que lorsqu'il me rejoignit dans la baignoire.

"Bonjour, John."

"B-bonjour Sh-Sherlock."

"Pourquoi une douche froide?"

"Je… Euh…"

**"Je t'ai eu!"**

_"Stupide félin félon fétide et fêlé!"_

**"Merci, merci…"**

"John?"

Je soupirai.

"J'ai un… problème. Matinal. Gênant."

"Oh."

**"Oui, _oh_..."**

_"Je te hais. Je parie que c'est toi qui l'a réveillé."_

**"Evidemment. Qui d'autre?"**

Je sentis soudain les mains de Sherlock caresser mes hanches, et je fondis sous les sensations que ses doigts faisaient naitre en moi. Il m'attira contre lui, et je sentis son désir presser contre mes fesses alors qu'il changeait la température de l'eau.

"Sh-Sherlock…?"

"Oui, John?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu…?"

"Je prends soin de toi. C'est ce que font les gens qui s'aiment les uns pour les autres, pas vrai?"

Je sentis ses doigts se refermer autour de mon membre, et toute réponse cohérente que je m'apprêtais à donner se mua en un long gémissement alors que mon cerveau se déconnectait. Son autre main agrippait fermement ma hanche pour que je reste collé contre lui, et je sentis qu'il se frottait contre moi au rythme des caresses qu'il me prodiguait, étouffant ses propres gémissements dans le creux de mon cou.

La combinaison de toutes les sensations qui m'assaillaient, liée au fait que je n'avais plus eu ce genre de contacts intimes avec qui que ce soit depuis un moment, fit que je ne mis pas longtemps à atteindre les plus vertigineuses hauteurs de mon plaisir. Dans un dernier gémissement, je me répandis entre les doigts de Sherlock alors qu'il laissait exploser son désir dans le creux de mes reins.

Nous restâmes longtemps serrés l'un contre l'autre, frissonnant, avant que je décide de me retourner et d'attirer les lèvres de mon compagnon dans un langoureux baiser, qu'il me rendit avec autant de passion. Il se laissa aller contre moi, et je lui rendis son étreinte quelques minutes avant d'attraper un gant de toilette sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je versai un peu de savon dans le creux de ma main couverte et entrepris de laver l'entièreté du corps de mon partenaire, qui s'abandonna complètement à moi. Il n'y avait plus de passion dans mes gestes, et je sentis que ce petit moment de proximité plein de tendresse me convenait autant que la déferlante de plaisir qui venait de m'engloutir.

Lorsque j'eus fini de m'occuper de lui, Sherlock décida de me rendre la pareille, et je sentis, dans ses gestes, la même tendresse que j'avais laissé transparaitre dans les miens. Il m'aida à me rincer, et nous sortîmes de la baignoire pour enfiler nos peignoirs et nous sécher. Avant de quitter la pièce, mon compagnon me prit par la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Je t'aime, John Hamish Watson."

"Je t'aime aussi, Sherlock. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer."

Je vis ses yeux briller d'un éclat que je ne connaissais pas encore, et il m'embrassa à nouveau avant de m'attirer hors de la salle de bain.

Il me fit asseoir à table et refusa que je l'aide en quoi que ce soit. Je regardai, amusé, comment il mit l'eau à bouillir pour le thé, et comment, méthodiquement, il parvint à faire cuire des œufs et du bacon pour le petit déjeuner/dîner (il était passé midi, mais bon…). Il servit les assiettes (en parvenant à ne pas oublier Ches'… qui aurait mérité qu'on l'oublie…) et s'assit en face de moi, les jambes allongées de telle façon que ses pieds touchaient les miens, et que, même séparés, nous étions toujours en contact.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi en peignoir dans le canapé, entremêlés l'un à l'autre, à regarder le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ en version longue. En achetant les DVD quelques semaines plus tôt, j'avais pensé que ce serait le moins risqué de tous les films à voir avec Sherlock, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de coupable à trouver et pas d'enquête à mener (d'_enquête _à _quête_, il n'y a qu'un pas, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas aussi risqué que de regarder les _Experts_ avec lui).

Vers la fin du second film, nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher, et je fis bouillir de l'eau une dernière fois pour que nous puissions nous détendre autour d'un thé avant d'aller dormir. Le sifflement de la bouilloire venait de m'appeler à la cuisine lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Intrigué, j'attendis que Mrs Hudson fasse monter notre visiteur tardif et allai l'accueillir à l'entrée du salon. Il s'agissait d'une femme que je n'avais encore jamais vue, grande, élancée, aux cheveux très noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu légèrement métallique.

"Sherly!"

"Mmm. Bonsoir Annabelle. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite au milieu de la nuit?"

_Que **me** vaut cette visite. _Cette femme, que mon compagnon connaissait visiblement, n'était pas là pour ses services en tant que détective, ou il aurait dit _nous_. Elle venait probablement pour des raisons personnelles. Et elle l'avait appelé _Sherly_.

Je la détestais déjà.

* * *

Oh non, qui est cette Annabelle? O_O

Je ne sais pas, elle a débarqué comme ça, d'un coup... *se fait griffer par Ches'* Pardooooooon, je vous promets, cette histoire finit bien #_#

Review?

- Layla


	16. Chapter 16

Pfiou, 3 chapitres en 3 jours, je vous gâte :D Bon, pas trois chapitres pour cette fic, mais ceux qui suivent mes autres activités ont sans doute découvert "Telle est ma prière", mon dernier-né :3 Allez jeter un oeil si ce n'est pas encore fait :D

Réponse aux reviews 'anonymes' :

- cumbercollective : Thank you so much for your review, and don't worry, I speak English fluently and understand you :)

- ChocolatePeanut : Bon retour parmi nous :p Ta review m'a fait délirer XD _Challenge accepted_ : En voilà du rating M hors salle de bain :D (Mycroft en train de faire des crêpes? Mmm… je vais y réfléchir :D )

- Frog38 : Mais nooooooooooon :p

- Yuki Hiromoto : Haha, qui est-elle? :p La réponse aujourd'hui! Merci pour ta review :)

Je ne détiens toujours aucun droit sur la série Sherlock. Et n'oubliez pas que le rating a changé :)

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

Sans attendre d'explication de la part de Sherlock, je passai à côté de l'intruse pour atteindre les escaliers qui montaient à ma chambre.

"Bonne nuit, Sherlock."

"John?"

Je ne me retournai pas. Je montai les escaliers, entrai dans la chambre, et fermai la porte à clef. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Ches' gratter à la porte.

"_N'y pense même pas."_

"**John… Je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées. Sors de là."**

"_Elle l'a appelé _Sherly_. Même moi je n'oserais pas lui donner de surnom. La preuve, on 'sort ensemble' et je l'appelle _Sherlock_, c'est tout. Pas de _mon amour_, pas de _mon cœur_, et oui, je suis triste, mais c'est Sherlock, et je sais que ce n'est pas son truc. Et cette fille, là, elle débarque, elle l'appelle _Sherly_, et il n'y a pas une once de dédain sur son visage, il a juste l'air amusé, et j'ai _horreur_ de ça!"_

"… **tu te rends compte que tu es ridicule, pas vrai?"**

"_QUOI?"_

"… **tu te rends compte qu'elle lui ressemble et qu'elle pourrait être sa sœur ou sa cousine?"**

"…"

"**Je me disais aussi. L'observation, ce n'est définitivement pas ton truc."**

"_Je le devine comment, hein? Elle débarque au milieu de la nuit, lui il lui demande pourquoi elle vient _le_ voir, _LE_ voir, Ches', donc il s'en fiche que je sois là ou pas, c'est une visite privée, et moi je fais juste partie de son travail."_

"**Ah, oui. Te faire **_**jouir**_** dans la baignoire, ça fait sûrement partie de la paperasse d'usage."**

"_Que… Mais… La ferme!"_

"**John, tu es en colère, blessé et jaloux parce que tu l'aimes. Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, pas plus tard que cet après-midi, il a cuisiné pour toi, il a même **_**appris**_** à cuisiner **_**pour toi**_**. Arrête de douter de lui. Dans cinq minutes, il sera devant cette porte à te demander de le laisser entrer, et tu seras obligé de lui ouvrir parce que tu réaliseras que tu l'as blessé aussi. Tu verras."**

Je me contentai de soupirer avant de me laisser tomber sur le lit. Je m'y sentis à l'étroit. Il manquait Sherlock.

"**Cinq minutes, John."**

Quelques minutes plus tard (non, je n'abaisserai pas à dire combien, maudit chat!), Sherlock vint effectivement frapper à ma porte, et je lui ouvris, en regardant mes pieds.

"John."

Je restai muet, et le chat du Silence me griffa les pieds. Je commençais à en avoir marre des chats, moi.

"John…"

Il glissa un doigt sous mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

"John, je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais tu as tort."

J'essayai de détourner le regard, mais il maintint fermement mon menton à sa place.

"Je t'aime, John. Ne remets jamais ça en doute. S'il te plait."

Je hochai la tête, et je me jetai dans ses bras. J'étais toujours muet, mais au moins, les chats de la maison me laissaient tranquille.

"Bon, est-ce que tu veux bien venir m'aider à résoudre l'affaire qui occupe ma _cousine_, s'il te plait?"

"Euh… Oui?"

Il s'écarta un peu de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

"Tu as tout imaginé sauf _ça_, pas vrai?"

"Mais… Mycroft a dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre famille que toi…"

"Mycroft a renié ce côté de la famille. Il déteste les parents d'Annabelle."

"Pourquoi?"

"Vieille rancune familiale. Ils me préféraient à lui."

Je tentai de me retenir de rire, mais l'air sérieux sur le visage de Sherlock alors qu'il me racontait cette histoire me fit juste craquer, et je me mis à rire de bon cœur.

"Mon dieu… Rappelle-moi de taquiner Mycroft à propos de ça."

"Je n'y manquerai pas."

oOoOoOo

Il s'avéra qu'Annabelle était une gentille fille un peu excentrique qui adorait les mangas et le rock des années '80 et qui avait un problème de macchabée. Un _sérieux_ problème, même. Son voisin s'était fait assassiner sur le pas de sa porte, et elle avait paniqué et caché le corps dans son appartement au lieu d'appeler la police (ou Sherlock) sur les lieux. Le cadavre était donc couvert de ses empreintes alors qu'elle était innocente.

Sherlock décida qu'il n'y avait rien que l'on puisse faire dans l'immédiat (il était tard, et elle habitait à plusieurs kilomètres) et que la moindre des choses était de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il envoya Annabelle dormir dans ma chambre, et m'entraina sans possibilité de négociation dans la sienne.

J'enlevai mon peignoir et me glissai, en pyjama, entre les draps. Sherlock me rejoignis après quelques secondes et m'attira contre lui, fourrant au passage son nez dans le creux de mon cou. Je me tortillai pour me rapprocher un peu plus de lui, et je profitai du calme qui régnait dans la maison. Ches' était probablement parti dormir avec Annabelle. J'avais Sherlock pour moi tout seul.

"John?"

"Mmm?"

J'étais si bien que je commençais à m'endormir, mais je tendis l'oreille.

"Tu peux te retourner, s'il te plait?"

"Mmm."

Je me retournai et tentai de me blottir à nouveau contre lui, mais il m'en empêcha.

"Ne t'avise pas de t'endormir, John Watson!"

J'eus seulement le temps de soulever une paupière avant qu'il soit sur moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue tentant de se frayer un passage vers la mienne. J'entrouvris les lèvres de bonne grâce et me laissai engloutir par le baiser, qui devenait de plus en plus sensuel. Quand nous finîmes par nous séparer, nous avions tous les deux du mal à respirer, et Sherlock en particulier avait l'air à bout de souffle. Je me retrouvai bientôt assailli par mon compagnon qui, non content d'avoir pris le dessus de la situation, avait glissé une jambe entre les miennes et se frottait contre moi.

"Sh-Sherlock!"

"Oui, John?"

Sa voix était descendue d'un ton ou deux, et le timbre, plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, me fit frissonner.

"Je… Mmm… On pourrait nous entendre…"

"Annabelle dort avec de la musique sur les oreilles, et Mrs Hudson prend des somnifères. Personne ne va nous entendre. Crois-moi."

Je pensai vaguement que Ches', lui, pourrait nous entendre, mais je me gardai bien d'exprimer cette idée à voix haute. D'ailleurs, j'oubliai totalement ce à quoi je venais de penser quand Sherlock se mit à sucer la base de mon cou.

"Oh, mon dieu…"

Il se mit à rire doucement et me glissa à l'oreille, la voix rauque de désir :

"Tu peux m'appeler Sherlock."

Je frissonnai, et je m'abandonnai à lui sans même chercher à prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il se frotta contre moi, de manière assez hésitante d'abord, puis de plus en plus franchement, jusqu'à ce que nos mouvements à tous les deux deviennent erratiques et que le plaisir nous submerge, souillant les pantalons de pyjama que nous n'avions même pas pris la peine d'enlever.

Je me blotti, rassasié, entre les bras de Sherlock, et je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

J'appartenais à quelqu'un.

Tout était parfait.

* * *

Ches' a toujours raison, John, il faudra t'y faire :)

Bravo pour tous ceux qui avaient deviné qu'Annabelle serait de la famille, même si vous n'aviez pas deviné le bon lien de parenté :p Vous méritez tous un cookie :D

Review?

- Layla


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour! *retour de Layla après une semaine de vacances*

Me revoilà, donc, et je suis contente de me remettre à cette histoire après avoir digéré vos commentaires :) Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à poster ce chapitre, mais je vous jure, il est frais du jour, c'est juste que j'ai profité de mon nouvel appartement avec l'homme de ma vie, et que mon ordinateur est resté sagement chez mes parents, où je l'ai... oublié. Vous me pardonnez? *puppy eyes*

Réponses aux reviews 'anonymes' :

- Yuki Hiromoto : Tu peux avoir un cookie quand même alors :p

- ChocolatePeanut : tu as encore oublié de signer ta review :p Bon, bon, je vais essayer de te surprendre dans ce chapitre :p (mouhaha, je le savais qu'elle ferait son petit effet cette réplique xD) Non, non, Ches' a juste un très bon instinct xD Et non, je ne regarde pas Docteur Who :)

- cumbercollective : Thank you so much :D Waaaaow, I have fans? O_O That's so cool *_*

Sinon, je vous rappelle que je ne détiens aucun droit sur la série Sherlock, et que** le rating de cette fic est M pour une raison**. Si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis, faites demi-tour maintenant ou soyez maudits à jamais, mouhahaha!

Non, je ne craque pas. Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin dans un lit vide de Sherlock, et je compris assez vite qu'il discutait avec Annabelle dans la cuisine. J'allai me débarbouiller et m'habiller à la salle de bain avant de les rejoindre et découvris que Sherlock avait laissé sa marque à la base de mon cou. Je boutonnai ma chemise jusqu'au col, et entrai dans la cuisine les joues encore légèrement roses.

"Oh, bonjour John."

Le… Oh, comme j'allais le tuer s'il arborait ce sourire narquois une seconde de plus!

"Bonjour Sherlock. Annabelle."

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire, et je remarquai que ses boucles d'oreilles représentaient un gros chat rose. Ches' était roulé en boule sur ses genoux, et il avait l'air très à l'aise avec elle.

"On dirait que tu as apprivoisé Ches'."

"Oh, oui, disons que ça n'a pas été difficile, il se souvenait de moi, après tout."

"Pardon?"

"Mrs Hudson ne vous l'a pas dit? C'est moi qui l'ai aidée à trouver ce petit bonhomme pour vous, et je l'ai gardé chez moi quelques jours avant de le lui amener."

Le Silence entra dans la pièce et regarda notre petit groupe muet, dont les deux tiers étaient abasourdis.

"Je me disais aussi que ce chat avait une personnalité bizarre…", grogna mon compagnon.

Annabelle se mit à rire.

"Ça, je n'y suis pour rien, crois-moi! Il était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai accueilli, et je n'ai rien fait pour l'encourager en ce sens."

"_Tiens, tu n'as jamais parlé de ça…"_

"**John Watson, combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que, me trouvant dans ta tête, je ne peux rien te dire que tu ne sache déjà, au moins inconsciemment?"**

"… _Bon, bon, pas la peine de m'agresser…"_

"Bien. John, avale vite quelque chose, on part dans quelques minutes."

Non, je n'avais pas frissonné quand il avait dit _avale_, non, je…

Je me secouai et évitai de penser pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent. Après avoir ava… _mangé_ mon toast, je suivis les deux Holmes dans la rue, où un taxi nous attendait. Le trajet dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes, et le véhicule finit par s'immobiliser devant un immeuble à appartements dont l'architecture me rappelait celle de mon ancien immeuble.

"Voilà, on y est. C'est au huitième étage."

L'appartement que nous découvrîmes au bout de l'interminable trajet en ascenseur était, au mieux, minuscule, mais Annabelle avait réussi à ne pas encombrer de figurines et de livres les quelques mètres carrés où tenait la cuisine. C'est dans cet espace libre qu'elle avait laissé le corps, autour duquel les insectes se multipliaient déjà.

"Bien, Annabelle, où est l'appartement de ce monsieur?"

"Juste à côté, pourquoi?"

"Tu vas voir. John, tu vas m'aider à transporter ce monsieur jusque chez lui."

Je soupirai mais hochai la tête.

"Annabelle, tu vas appeler la police."

"Quoi? Mais, Sherlock…"

"Si tu suis mes ordres à la lettre, tout ira bien."

Pendant que Sherlock lui laissait ses instructions pour le coup de téléphone, j'examinai les blessures de la victime, et je remarquai que les lacérations que j'avais aperçues sur son visage étaient des marques d'ongles, probablement causées par l'assassin.

"_Devrais-je dire : par la victime? Ça ressemble au genre de blessures que laisserait une femme sur un homme qui essaierait de lui forcer la main…"_

Je me tournai vers Sherlock, qui me regardait travailler pendant que sa cousine relisait ses instructions, et il hocha légèrement la tête, comme pour me dire qu'il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Je soupirai et empoignai le cadavre avec l'aide de mon compagnon.

"Tout le monde est prêt?"

Annabelle et moi hochâmes la tête, et nous nous mîmes en route.

Nous déposâmes le cadavre au milieu du salon et laissâmes la porte entrouverte en quittant l'appartement. Annabelle venait de reposer le téléphone, et elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Sherlock s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura, à voix très basse :

"Je me récurerais les ongles si j'étais toi."

Elle se tourna vers lui, un petit sourire sur le visage, et lui répondit :

"Pour qui me prends-tu, une idiote?"

"Je n'oserais jamais penser ça d'une Holmes, ma chère."

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit un peu, et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé. Quand la police arriverait, nous en aurions bien besoin.

oOoOoOo

Annabelle, comme prévu, ne fut soupçonnée à aucun moment de l'enquête. Il s'avéra que son voisin était recherché pour des crimes sexuels allant de l'attentat à la pudeur au viol, et les policiers décidèrent de clore l'affaire quand ils réalisèrent que la seule personne qu'ils auraient pu accuser était la jeune femme traumatisée qui les avait appelés.

Mon compagnon et moi retournâmes à Baker Street, et je fus ravi de pouvoir me laisser tomber dans le canapé après m'être débarrassé de mon manteau.

"John…"

"Mmm?"

Il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa si subitement que je ne parvins pas à me retenir de gémir lorsqu'il glissa sa langue entre mes lèvres alors que ses mains se frayaient un chemin sous ma chemise.

"Sherlock?"

"Mmm?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu…"

"Je profite de la solitude que nous avons retrouvée."

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, et j'adressai une prière muette à toutes les divinités pour que Sherlock ait fermé la porte à clef et que Ches' ne mette pas une patte dans le salon. Il n'était pas question que je quitte le canapé pour aller m'assurer de l'un ou de l'autre.

Alors que nos vêtements s'empilaient sur le sol au fur et à mesure, je réalisai que je n'osais jamais initier aucun contact de peur de dépasser les limites de Sherlock. Je me demandais si ça ne lui posait pas de problème, mais n'osai pas formuler ma question à voix haute. Je me contentai de prendre ma décision et de retourner la situation pour me trouver au-dessus de Sherlock, désormais complètement nu.

"John?"

"Oui?"

"… Tu as une idée derrière la tête."

Je lui souris et l'embrassai langoureusement avant de descendre lentement le long de sa gorge jusqu'à son torse, que je couvris d'une ligne de baisers qui rejoignait son nombril. À ce stade, il frissonnait déjà, et je sentis l'une de ses mains se glisser dans mes cheveux alors que je levais les yeux vers lui.

"John…"

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je déposai un baiser juste sous son nombril, et murmurai, la bouche contre sa peau :

"Voyons voir ce que je suis capable d'_avaler_, Sherlock…"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je léchai, de manière délibérément lente, l'extrémité de son membre. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et je sentis la main qui était dans mes cheveux se crisper sous la caresse de ma langue. Je le pris lentement en bouche, et le simple fait de savoir que les gémissements qu'il laissait échapper étaient dus à mes actions m'excita moi-même à un point que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer.

Je me laissai guider par ses réactions pour savoir si ce que je faisais lui plaisait, et je le sentis bientôt se crisper de plus en plus sous mes caresses. Je glissai la main entre mes jambes, et je le sentis se répandre dans ma bouche alors que mon désir explosait entre mes doigts. Il me regarda alors que j'avalais sa semence et son regard voilé par le plaisir me donna presque envie de recommencer encore et encore, pour revoir cette expression de pur émerveillement sur son visage.

Je m'essuyai la bouche du revers de la main et remontai vers son visage pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

"John…"

"Oui?"

"Je t'aime."

Je lui souris, et je me dis une seconde que je devais avoir l'air niais, mais je m'en fichais un peu.

"Je t'aime aussi, Sherlock."

Je me laissai tomber sur lui et profitai de sa chaleur autour de moi alors que je baignais dans notre brouillard post-orgasmique.

"John?"

"Mmm?"

"Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une douche."

Je hochai la tête et me levai difficilement avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se lever. Les genoux un peu flageolants, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pendant que, poussé par la curiosité, je me dirigeai vers la porte de notre appartement.

Elle n'était pas verrouillée.

Je tournai la clef et rejoignis Sherlock à la salle de bain. J'allais devoir lui apprendre à faire preuve de plus de vigilance.

Aucun de nous ne voulait que Mrs Hudson meure d'une crise cardiaque, après tout.

* * *

La sécurité avant tout, merci de nous le rappeler, John! :)

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu!

Review?

- Layla


	18. Chapter 18

Me revoilà, enfin! Navrée pour ce retard, mais j'ai commencé l'année académique avec des soucis administratifs, puis j'ai adopté un chat, et plein de choses me sont tombées dessus, mais voilà le chapitre final de cette aventure :)

Je m'excuse profondément pour les éventuelles erreurs présentes dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais vraiment le terminer malgré mon effroyable mal de tête… Je corrigerai les erreurs plus tard s'il y en a, en attendant, je vous demande la plus grande indulgence à mon égard :)

Réponse aux reviews 'anonymes' :

Yuki Hiromoto : Contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu :D Et vive les scènes sympathiques :p

Lulunatix : Salut! Merci pour ta review enthousiaste, ça fait plaisir :) Bon retour dans le monde des internautes, et bonne lecture! :)

J'ai décidé de relever le défi de ChocolatePeanut, mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça en me le lançant :p

Comme c'est l'anniversaire de **Miss Osaki** aujourd'hui (Bon anniversaire! :D ), je lui dédie ce chapitre :)

Je ne détiens pas les droits sur la série Sherlock et je vous rappelle que cette histoire est classée M pour une raison. Mineurs et homophobes, passez votre chemin.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre escapade dans l'appartement d'Annabelle, et Sherlock venait de sortir, me laissant seul quelques heures pour aller examiner un cadavre – il avait parlé d'un service qu'il devait à quelqu'un, et je n'avais pas vraiment posé de questions. Je profitai du silence pendant quelques dizaines de minutes avant de me lancer dans l'écriture d'un article que j'avais promis d'écrire depuis longtemps, et que mon compagnon ne cessait de me réclamer.

Alors que je laissais valser mes doigts sur les touches du clavier, je sentis plus que je n'entendis Ches' entrer dans la pièce et venir se rouler en boule à mes pieds.

"_Hello, bien dormi?"_

"**Mmm. Un peu **_**trop**_** bien."**

"_Plait-il?"_

"**Sérieusement, John, pour deux hommes amoureux, vous ne faites pas grand-chose comme **_**bruit**_**."**

"… _Est-ce que nous allons _vraiment_ avoir cette conversation?"_

"**John, est-ce que j'ai jamais laissé passer une occasion de te mettre dans l'embarras?"**

"_Euh… non?"_

"**Alors oui, nous allons avoir cette conversation."**

Je soupirai et essayai de l'ignorer pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le mal de tête qui me suivait depuis le matin se fasse trop violent pour être supportable, et que je le laisse parler à sa guise.

"**Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps que tu prennes un peu les choses en main?"**

"_Mmm."_

"**Bon, je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui, mais…"**

"_Mmm."_

"**Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, au moins?"**

"_Mmm."_

Il me planta ses griffes dans le mollet, et je sursautai, me cognant le genou à la table au passage, et je frottai les multiples zones endolories pendant que Ches' me toisait du regard.

"**Est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais?"**

"_Euh, oui, plusieurs fois, pourquoi?"_

"**Est-ce que tu es sûr que le message est bien passé?"**

"_Je… Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, exactement?"_

"**Est-ce que tu as la certitude que Sherlock **_**sait**_** que tu l'aimes et que tu n'es pas qu'un manipulateur qui en veux à son talent et à sa réputation?"**

"… _Dans quel monde grotesque et absurde Sherlock _Holmes_ pourrait-il croire la moindre seconde que je suis un manipulateur alors qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre d'images pour enfants où les textes sont écrits en gros caractères rose vif?"_

Ma réplique eut au moins le mérite de faire rire la satanée bestiole, et je levai les yeux au ciel avant de détourner le regard et de me concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Sherlock savait-il _vraiment_, après tout? Est-ce qu'il n'attendait pas _exactement_ cela, d'avoir la certitude que je ne me jouais pas de lui?

Je soupirai. J'allais encore donner raison à ce satané chat.

Qu'il soit maudit.

oOoOoOo

Il s'avéra assez vite que j'étais très nul en déclarations d'amour.

Premièrement, j'étais un _homme_. Par nature, j'étais moins enclin que les femmes à me répandre en longs monologues émotionnels, et j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas le style de Sherlock non plus.

Deuxièmement, je n'étais pas, comme mon compagnon, un musicien exceptionnel capable de transmettre ses sentiments grâce à quelques notes et de longs trémolos. Et je n'allais certainement pas tomber dans les clichés et lancer la musique de _Stand By Me_ en l'entendant rentrer avant de lui tomber dans les bras.

Troisièmement… J'avais très peur de la tête qu'allait faire Sherlock en réalisant que je m'apprêtais à lui déclarer mon amour éternel, et je préférais embrasser le crâne qui ornait la cheminée que de devenir une sorte de version mielleuse d'un Roméo pourtant tragique et magnifique.

Bref, je commençais à désespérer. Au fond, qu'est-ce que c'était qu'une déclaration d'amour? Est-ce que je n'avais pas déjà exprimé mon amour des dizaines de fois? Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine, quand on vit depuis un moment avec quelqu'un et que cette personne nous connait par cœur, de déballer ses sentiments et de déposer son âme nue à ses pieds?

Je fus frappé par la réalisation que _oui_, ça en valait la peine. Justement parce que nous vivions ensemble depuis un moment. Je partais du principe qu'il connaissait mes sentiments, mais j'avais tort. Beaucoup de choses restaient implicites entre nous. Beaucoup de choses faisaient partie du quotidien, devenaient des habitudes.

Je ne voulais pas que notre amour devint l'une de nos habitudes. Je voulais que chaque jour soit plein de l'émerveillement des débuts. Je voulais lui dire _je t'aime_ tous les jours comme si c'était la première fois. Je voulais serrer son corps nu contre le mien chaque soir, et être ébloui à chaque fois par la puissance de son regard et la douceur de sa peau. Je voulais être à lui, toujours, comme au premier jour.

Je souris intérieurement, et remerciai silencieusement notre maudit chat. Je savais ce que j'allais dire à Sherlock.

oOoOoOo

Quand mon compagnon rentra à l'appartement quelques heures plus tard, il était si épuisé qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever son imperméable avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Je souris doucement depuis l'entrée de la cuisine et l'observai quelques minutes avant de m'approcher du canapé.

"Dure journée?"

"Mmm."

"Et si tu enlevais ta veste et allais prendre une douche pour te détendre avant le souper?"

Il entrouvrit un œil et leva une main vers la manche de mon pullover, qu'il utilisa pour m'attirer à lui et déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours les meilleures idées en dehors des heures de travail?"

"Parce qu'il faut bien que l'un de nous deux pense à autre chose qu'au travail, Sherlock."

Il me sourit et se leva difficilement du canapé. Je l'aidai à enlever son imperméable et le poussai vers la salle de bain. Il émit un grognement faussement outré et passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête avant de me la jeter au visage et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Amusé, je respirai à pleins poumons le tissu imprégné de son odeur avant de mettre la chemise avec le linge sale et d'aller vérifier que tout mijotait bien à la cuisine. Tous les plats me paraissaient parfaits, et le dessert refroidissait au frigo et serait prêt pour la fin de notre repas. Je jubilais intérieurement. Si les petits plats faits à la main et les ingrédients aphrodisiaques ne suffisaient pas à combler Sherlock, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais devoir faire pour le convaincre. Répéter des _je t'aime_ en boucle pendant quarante ans, peut-être. Ça suffirait sûrement.

L'eau cessa de couler à la salle de bain, et je sentis mes paumes devenir soudainement moites. J'allumai précipitamment la bougie que j'avais installée sur la table et manquai de me bruler une dizaine de fois.

"**Calme-toi, tu veux? Tu as dépassé toutes mes espérances en concoctant cette déclaration… surprenante, et je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer."**

"_Je n'en suis pas si sûr…"_

"**Un peu de confiance, enfin! Allez, John Watson, il est temps de conquérir l'homme de ta vie pour de bon!"**

Je virai au rouge pivoine et jetai un regard un peu inquiet en direction de la salle de bain. Sherlock n'était toujours pas sorti.

"**Arrête de paniquer. Il va arriver. Tu vas lui servir son assiette, et il va tout de suite sentir qu'il y a du gingembre dans les plats. Tu vas lui servir du champagne, et il va se douter que la soirée est spéciale. Il va voir arriver le dessert que tu as mis en forme en pensant à lui, et va voir qu'il est couvert de chocolat et de fraises, et il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup plus pour en arriver à la conclusion que tu as l'intention de l'attirer dans ton lit…"**

"_Oh, silence, c'est bon! Je sais très bien que ça manque de subtilité, mais je n'ai pas tellement d'autres solutions, alors arrête de te moquer!"_

"**Simple observation, très cher… En tout cas, je vois que tout est sous contrôle, alors je vais te laisser en tête-à-tête avec l'homme de ta vie… Bonne soirée!"**

Il quitta la pièce et je pris une teinte de rouge un peu plus prononcée avant de me mettre en devoir de servir les assiettes en entendant s'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.

Sherlock entra dans la cuisine et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir le souffle coupé quelques secondes. Les cheveux encore légèrement humides, la chemise bleu-gris assortie à ses yeux et légèrement entrouverte, le pantalon noir et moulant… Il était parfait. Absolument parfait.

Il s'avança vers moi et je déposai la cuillère que j'avais en main avant de glisser les bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser.

"Tu sais que tu es littéralement magnifique?"

Il haussa un sourcil.

"Je ne peux qu'être en désaccord avec cette affirmation. Tu es sans aucun doute le plus époustouflant de nous deux."

"Mmm… C'est sûrement le tablier qui fait ça."

Il éclata de rire, et je sentis se dénouer les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans mon estomac tout au long de l'après-midi. J'étais prêt à passer toute ma vie à le faire rire. Je n'allais pas reculer maintenant.

"Tu as faim?"

"Je suis affamé, pour une fois. J'ai oublié de manger à midi."

"Oublié? Mon dieu, Sherlock, si je n'avais pas l'intention de rester à des côtés pour de nombreuses années, je me demande ce que tu deviendrais!"

Il s'assit et resta silencieux une seconde, l'air grave, avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

"Je retomberais dans la drogue. Je me perdrais pour de bon."

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer et déglutis difficilement avant de lui répondre, en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de moi :

"Comme si j'allais laisser ça arriver!"

Il sourit et commença à manger. À la première bouchée, j'entendis un _mmm_ de plaisir s'échapper de sa gorge, et je souris à pleines dents avant d'aller chercher le champagne dans le frigo et de m'installer en face de lui.

"John, c'est un véritable régal! C'est du poulet au gingembre? On dirait celui de notre traiteur habituel! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé la recette?"

"Euh… En fait… Le cuisinier nous devait une faveur, tu te souviens? Pour l'affaire des vases Ming où on l'a tiré d'affaire… Enfin, bref, je lui ai demandé de me donner sa recette, et il a accepté. Il m'a même indiqué une bonne épicerie chinoise où trouver les épices."

"… C'est délicieux, John."

"Merci Sherlock. Champagne?"

Il haussa un sourcil.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fête?"

"La vie? La bêtise des criminels? L'amour? Ce que tu veux."

Il sourit, plus franchement que d'ordinaire, et leva le verre que je venais de lui servir.

"A l'amour, alors, et à notre vie à tous les deux."

Je rougis et levai mon verre vers le sien.

"A nous, Sherlock."

Nous bûmes une gorgée avant de plonger vers nos assiettes et de dévorer le poulet au gingembre sur lequel j'avais passé plusieurs heures, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. J'étais bêtement heureux, pour rien en particulier, juste parce que nous étions ensemble et que tout était paisible – du moins pour le moment. J'allais profiter pleinement de cette soirée. Les criminels pouvaient attendre demain.

Les assiettes une fois vides, je débarrassai la table et mis la vaisselle dans l'évier. Sherlock vint se coller contre mon dos et déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

"C'était un pur délice, John. Merci."

"Ne dis pas merci tout de suite, Sherlock. Il reste le dessert."

Je sentis son rire vibrer dans sa cage thoracique, contre mon dos, et son souffle contre ma nuque me fit frissonner.

"Laisse-moi deviner… C'est un fondant au chocolat?"

"Euh… Comment…?"

"Après le gingembre, ça me semblait logique."

"… Fichue logique."

Il éclata franchement de rire, et je me libérai de son étreinte pour aller chercher le dessert dans le frigo.

A la vue des gâteaux sur les assiettes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Est-ce qu'ils sont en forme de…?"

"De cadavre. Oui, Sherlock."

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, et il se remit à table avant d'entamer son cadavre en chocolat… par la tête. Le coulis de fraise s'échappa de la 'plaie', et le détective sembla surpris, comme s'il avait vraiment blessé son dessert.

"John…"

"Oui?"

"C'est de la _fraise_?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

"C'est juste… Je ne sais pas, je trouve ce gâteau… adorable."

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et marmonnai quelques mots sans suite avant de décapiter mon cadavre et de lui dévorer la tête.

Sherlock me sourit, et nous mangeâmes notre dessert dans un silence détendu, le chocolat se faisant lentement un chemin dans notre organisme.

Je débarrassais une nouvelle fois la table quand j'entendis sonner le téléphone de Sherlock. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, et je m'essuyai précipitamment les mains avant de le suivre dans le salon, où il venait de décrocher.

"Ah, bonsoir Lestrade!"

"_Pitié, pas ce soir, pitié, pas ce soir, pitié, pas ce soir…"_

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver ce soir. Ce soir, Sherlock était à _moi_. Je ne le partagerais pas. Je l'attacherais au lit s'il le fallait.

Il s'arrêta subitement de parler et me fixa longuement. Ma détresse devait se lire dans mes yeux, car ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage se fit inquiet. Puis, il sembla comprendre quelque chose et se remit à parler à Lestrade.

"Lestrade? Ce ne sera pas possible ce soir, malheureusement, alors arrêtez-le sans moi. (…) Oui, vous savez où il est après tout, vous n'êtes pas incapables au point de le rater si je ne suis pas là, pas vrai? (…) C'est cela. Bonne nuit."

Il raccrocha et se dirigea précipitamment vers moi.

"John? Tout va bien?"

"Je…"

Les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge et je me contentai de lui jeter un regard désespéré avant de le serrer contre moi et de fourrer mon visage dans son cou.

"Désolé… Je ne voulais juste pas te partager, ce soir…"

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer un peu plus fort autour de moi et il déposa un baiser au sommet de mon crâne.

"C'est ce qu'il me semblait, en effet. Quelque chose de prévu?"

"Je ne sais pas… J'ai tapissé la chambre de pétales de roses et mis des bougies partout autour du lit… Je pourrais aller les allumer, et tu pourrais venir me dire si l'ambiance de la pièce colle avec l'ambiance générale de la soirée et si le gingembre et le chocolat ont déjà commencé à affecter tes perceptions?"

Il sourit et se pencha vers moi pour m'entrainer dans un long baiser, incroyablement langoureux, et à la fois rempli de tendresse. Il me prit par la main et m'entraina vers la chambre, où il se mit en devoir d'allumer lui-même toutes les bougies avant de revenir vers moi et de déboutonner lentement ma chemise. Il déposa un doux baiser sur me lèvres et glissa ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Je t'aime, John."

"Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sherlock. Un peu plus chaque jour."

oOoOoOo

_(Hors POV)_

Sur la gouttière, en face du 221B Baker Street, un élégant chat noir regardait son œuvre atteindre son point culminant sous ses yeux. Un sourire se dessina sous ses immenses iris bleus, et il s'étira si bien que l'animal ne fut bientôt plus qu'un sourire.

Il jeta un dernier regard satisfait au couple qu'il avait créé et commença à s'éloigner, équilibriste improvisé au-dessus des rues de Londres, en chantonnant tout bas. Le passant attentif aurait pu entendre ses mots, sans jamais cependant pouvoir en saisir le sens, car la folie ne fait sens que pour ceux qui l'embrassent.

_Fleurpageons Les rhododendroves  
Gyrait et vomblait dans les vabes,  
On frimait vers les pétunias  
Et les momerates embradent._

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! Je sais, vous êtes incroyablement frustré(e)s parce que je n'ai pas écrit la scène de sexe finale, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher ce chapitre en griffonnant quelque chose à la va vite :)

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout! J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt autour d'un nouveau texte :)

Je vous embrasse, et je vous souhaite d'être heureux :)

A bientôt!

- Layla


End file.
